Minhyun dan Anak Ayam
by omgong
Summary: Minhyun itu ga suka di peluk tapi malah ketemu sama anak ayam yang hobi meluk. ini kisah sehari-hari Minhyun, anak kosan 101 dan Seonho si anak ayam. Brothership/MinhyunxSeonho/Justice League member/PD101 Fic/ Au
1. Chapter 1

**MINHYUN DAN ANAK AYAM**

Sekarang baru pukul tujuh pagi dan seluruh penghuni kosan 101 udah kebangun gara-gara teriakan Jaehwan " ASTAGHFIRULLAH, YA ALLAH!" Jonghyun yang lagi nyiram tanaman dibelakang sampe lari-lari kekamar Jaehwan sambil bawa gayung, asli dia kaget secara kalo terjadi apa-apa dikosan yang bakal ditanyain sama Mak Boa kan dia.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Jonghyun panik sambil ngacungin gayung takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Kak Jaehwan kenapa?" Ini Hyunbin yang ajaibnya udah bangun biasanya lepas zuhur baru bangun ni anak.

" Lo diapain Jae?" nah kalo yang ini Daniel yang lebih seneng dipanggil danik lari sambil bawa kucingnya, dasar induk kucing.

"Jong, gimana nih gue lupa shalat subuh.." Jaehwan nagis kejer karena sudah lupa sama kewajiban yang satu itu, biasanya boro-boro ninggalin shalat ,ga shalat berjamaah dimasjid sebelah aja rasanya kurang afdol.

"KOK BISA...?" kompak tiga makhluk itu, ga ada ceritanya Bapak Jaehwan bolos shalat, kalo si Hyunbin mah dia shalat sekali sehari aja udah syukur.

"Kaga tau, pas gue bangun tau-tau aja udah jam tujuh."

"Emang hari ini lo ga make alarm kak?" itu Hyunbin yang nanya, biasanya kalo udah waktunya subuh alarm si Jaehwan pasti bunyi

"Iya juga ya, pantes tadi gue ga denger alarm lu bunyi." Jonghyun nganguk-nganguk paham

"Ih padahal udah gue pasang loh." Pungkas Jaehwan yakin seratus persen

"Yakin lo?"

"Yakin lah Dan, wong abis si Ponyo balik gue langsung nyetel alarm, lukan tahu Ponyo bawelnya kek gimana soal alarm." Ketiga makhluk itu kompak ngangguk-ngangguk sambil mengingat sosok Ponyo yang sering mampir kekosan mereka. Si Ponyo alias Jung Sewoon ini emang adik kelas yang deket banget sama Jaehwan. Saking deketnya Ponyo yang biasanya diem bisa bawel banget kalo bareng Bapak Jae, ngingetin shalat lah, pasang alarm lah, makan lah dan berbagai macam hal ga penting laen,pokoknya udah kayak emaknya kak Jisung yang bawelnya minta ampun.

"Lah trus kenapa kaga bunyi?" Tanya Daniel bingung, Hyunbin sama Jaehwan pandang-pandangan bingung dan akhirnya dengan inisiatif sendiri Jonghyun ngambil jam waker yang jadi pangkal masalah bapak Jaehwan pagi ini. Ketua suku kos-kosan 101 itu mulai ngutak atik benda antik pemberian si Ponyo selama bebrapa menit, maklum doi kan juga anak teknik mesin jadi sekalian praktek lah.

"Wah pantes kaga nyala Jae orang batrenya ga ada." Ujar Jonghyun sambil nunjukin jam waker tanpa batre itu.

"Ye pantesan." Kompak Daniel-Hyunbin sambil mandangin Jaehwan sinis

"Eh serius? seingat gue dua hari lalu si Ponyo baru ganti batre itu jam."

"Lah trus kok ilang?"

"Serius Jong gue masih liat benda ini gerak ashar kemaren." Pekik Jaehwan

"Ga perlu tereak juga kak, kita semua kaga budeg." Hyunbin yang tadi hampir aja ketiduran di bahu Daniel kesel gara-gara suara Jaehwan

"Trus kok ilang yah?" empat orang penghuni kosan 101 itu akhirnya kompak duduk di kamar Jaehwan sambil mikir keras, kira-kira kemana lenyapnya batre jam milik Jaehwan itu. Bahkan tiga puluh menit kemudian ga ada yang ngomong, Daniel bahkan udah tiga kali bolak-balik toilet buat nenangin pikiran, entah apa hubungan toilet dan ketenangan pikiran doi. Setelah mikir hampir satu jam tanpa hasil Hyunbin yang iseng muterin kamar Jaehwan tiba-tiba terak kek orang kesurupan, doi ketawa sambil nunjuk nakas milik Jaehwan

"Gue tau kenapa batre jam lu bisa ilang." Si bongsor senyum ala detektif bocah asal negaranya Kenta anak kosan sebelah sambil nunujikin _pos it_ warna kuning gambar anak ayam.

"HWANG MINHYUN ANAK LOE NGAMBIL BATRE JAM GUE...!" Kemudian terdengarlah suara Bapak Jaehwan sampe kosan tetangga

" _Bapak Jaehwan Yth, pinjem batrenya bentar ya Seonho mau nonton tv, remot tvnya ga ada batrainya.. Seonho the byoengari+ emot anak ayam"_

.

.

.

Perasaan Minhyun baru aja tidur selama dua jam, dia abis maraton ngerjain tugas kuliah yang udah ditumpuk dari awal minggu kemaren tapi lagi-lagi doi harus kebangun gara-gara pintu kamarnya digebukin masal. Dengan berat hati Minhyun kepaksa harus berpisah dengan kasur tercinta.

"Hwang Minhyun keluar ga lo!" itu si Jaehwan yang tumben-tumbenan emosian biasanya dia yang paling kalem, hari ini boro-boro kalem manggil Minhyun aja kek dept colector nagih hutang. Dengan langkah malas Minhyun ngebuka pintu kamarnya, disana udah ada Jaehwan ngcung-ngacungin jam waker kemuka Minhyun, di ikuti Jonghyun, Hyunbin, Daniel, sama Si Ong di belakangnya sebagai pendukung , udah kaya demo hari buruh aja.

"Napa Jae berisik banget pagi-pagi?" Sahut Minhyun selow, dianya aja yang ga sadar kalo Jaehwan sekarang kesel liat muka selow ala hwang minhyun itu.

"Nih, tanggung jawab loe."

"Seingat gue lo ga bisa hamil deh Jae kok minta pertanggung jawaban gue? Emang kapan kita enaena?" tanya Minhyun bego, ini nih akibat mabok ngerjain tugas selama seharian seksi brainnya si Minhyun ilang entah kemana

Hyunbin ama si Ong malah udah kaget duluan "Eh lo hamil Jae? Karena itu kita ngumpul disini? Danik, beneran Si Minhyun ngehamilin Jaehwan?" "Kak Jaehwan emang bisa hamil?" Jonghyun ama Daniel Cuma bisa pasrah sama kepintaran duo makhluk itu. "Urusin pacar lu sono." Ujara Jonghyun pada Daniel . "Ye Die mah bukan pacar gue kali kak."

"Eh lo pada bacot, mana ada cowok bisa hamil pintar."

"Lah kalo bukan hamil trus lo minta tanggung jawab apa sama Minhyun Jae?" tanya Si Ong

" Anak lu ngambilin batre jam waker gue sampe gue telat bangun pagi ini, dan lu tau apa? gue lupa menyapa sang maha kuasa tadi subuh." Histeris bapak Jaehwan sambil narik-narik kerah baju Minhyun kek istri minta cerai gara-gara diseligkuhin.

"APA? MINHYUN PUNYA ANAK? KAPAN? CEWEK MANA YANG LO HAMILIN MIN?"

"Dan, apa gue bilang mending lu urusin pacar lu yang pintar ini."

"Iya kak, seret nih pacar lo , keknya perlu dimandiin deh." Atas protesan Jonghyun dan Hyunbin serta pandangan sinis Jaehwan dan Minhyun akhirnya si Ong yang pintar di seret oleh Daniel balik kekamar mereka.

"Nah silahkan di lanjutkan bapak." Ujar Hyunbin, Jaehwan pun lanjut protes ke Minhyun ditemani suport dari Jonghyun

"Gara-gara anak ayam lo ngambilin batre jam gue catatan shalat gue yang bersih tercoreng sudah." Ujar Jaehwan lebay, Jonghyun sama Hyunbin yang liatin ikut memasang ekspresi nelangsa untuk meyakinkan penderitaan Jaehwan karena catatan salatnya kecoreng.

"Oh gitu?" tanya Minhyun flat kek jalan tol

"Ya Allah Min, ini masalah dengan yang kuasa."

"Lah yang ngambil batre jam lu kan si Seonho bukan gue, sana minta tanggung jawab sama dia ato gak mak boa selaku emaknya." Demi Neptunus, Jaehwan pingin nampol muka Minhyun yang nyebelin abis. Satu kosan juga pada tau yang namanya Yoo Seonho kalo di kosan ini yah tanggung jawabnya Hwang Minhyun.

"Lah satu kampung juga tahu Min kalo si Anak ayan eh ayam anak lo. Kalo mak Boa kaga ada lu yang harus tanggung jawab." Ini sih sebenarnya Jaehwannya aja yang takut minta ganti rugi sama mami kos mereka alias mak Boa, boro-boro minta ganti rugi nanti malah ditagihin uang kosan , Jaehwan kan udah nunggak tiga bulan.

"Kok gue? Sejak kapan si Seonho pindah hak asuh ke gue?" tanya Minhyun seingatnya dia ga pernah ikut campur dalam penciptaan seorang Yoo Seonho, itumah urusan mak Boa sama suaminya. minhyun kan kaga ikutan bikin trus kenapa sekarang dia harus ikutan tanggung jawab sama setiap kelakuan Seonho si anak ayan eh ayam.

"Yah siapa suruh gara-gara lu dia jadi suka main kesini." Balas bapak Jaehwan, pokoknya ini semua gara-gara Minhyun itu anak ayam jadi sering main kekosan mereka secara Minhyun itu kakak favoritnya si Seonho sekaligus orang pertama yang ngajakin makhluk astral itu masuk kosan mereka tercinta.

"Lupa lo?" bentak Jaehwan, Minhyun mah Cuma mingkem pura-pura kalem

"Kalo lo lupa ayo kita plesbek sebentar." Jonghyun yang dari tadi diam muncul dengan remot buat plesbek bentar.

 **Plesbek 3 tahun lalu**

Kalo boleh Minhyun nyalahin orang maka Kang Dongho patut dan wajib disalahin, karena tu orang Minhyun harus ketemu sama makhluk astral yang suka nempel plus meluk ini, ya Yoo Seonho, 12 tahun, Byoengari alias anak ayam alias anak tunggalnya mamih Kos Mak boa, yang hobinya makan dan nempelin Minhyun kemana-mana. Kenapa Dongho harus disalahin? Donghopun udah pernah naya ke Minhyun kenapa dia disalahin, harusnya kan yang salah Mak Boa sama suaminya entah gaya apa yang mereka pake saat bikin Seonho sampe anak ayam itu kelakuannya absurd abis.

Nah jawabannya si Minhyun mah begini. Siapa suruh Dongho itu manly trus cool sampe-sampe si Guanlin (sepupu Seoho alias anak ayam lainnya) teropsesi pengen kayak dia. Siapa suruh Dongho kenalan trus akrap sama Guanlin sampe tu anak lupa buat main bareng Seonho. Siapa suruh Dongho ngajakin Guanlin kekosan trus dia ajakin ngegym bareng. Gara-gara Dongho ngajakin Guanlin, tu bocah taiwan lupa jemput si anak ayam dari sekolahnya dan berakhir kesasar. Dan thanks buat otak 2Gnya Seonho, dia nyasar sampe halte bus deket kampus Minhyun yang berlawanan arah dari sekolahnya dia. Dan Jeng jeng inilah awal kisah gimana Minhyun dan Si anak ayam Yoo Seonho bisa ketemu.

Minhyun sebel hari ini,gimana enggak? dia kena PHP sama si Jonghyun katanya mau pulang bareng tapi tuh anak malah ilang entah kemana pas Minhyun samperin ke fakultasnya. Ada yang bilang si Jong lagi rapat, secara diakan ketangnya anak-anak FTMD, tapi Minhyun juga denger kabar kalo tuh anak ngacir buat maen pokemon, Minhyun mah lebih percaya opsi kedua.

Ga putus asa Minhyun akhirnya nyariin anak-anak gengnya yang lain, tapi para bangsat itu malah ninggalin Minhyun sendirian. Si Danik ama Ong ada bimbingan dadakan, Hyunbin – setelah bilang mau nganter pulang- malah ngacir ke tempat anak-anak farmasi, bilangnya ada urusan padahal Cuma mau ngecengin cewek-cewek farmasi yang terkenal cantik-cantik. Kalo Jaehwan mah jangan di tanya dia udah ngacir duluan ke masjid kampus bilangnya mau tadarusan habis itu bantuin si Ponyo belajar buat seleksi SBMPTN. Nah begitulah kronologinya seorang Hwang Minhyun bisa berakhir sendirian nungguin angkot kaya jones, Minhyun mah ogah kalo dibilang Jones secara ganteng begini mana mungkin Jones.

Nah pas lagi bengong gini nih tiba-tiba Minhyun ngerasa kalo tasnya dia ditarik sama sesorang, minhyun muter balik dan akhirnya nemuin satu buntelan kuning yang lagi senyum ga jelas kearah dia.

"Kak." Ujar si buntelan kuning, sebenernya bukan buntelan sih tapi anak SD, gara-gara nih anak pake over all kuning makanya Minhyun jadi ngira dia buntelan dengan warna kuning.

"Iya, ada apa dek?" tanya Minhyun halus, calon imam yang baik emang harus ramah sama anak kecil hehe.

" itu.. Seonho laper." Minhyun cengo, nih anak kenal juga kaga malah minta makan sama dia. Pengen rasanya Minhyun nyariin emaknya trus di kasih kuliah parenting. Andai dia tau jika nih anak, anak pemilik kosannya ga bakalan Minhyun berani ngomong gitu.

"Kamu laper? Trus sekarang mamanya mana? Kamu kesasar?"

"Mamanya Seonho lagi ke Jepang sama Papa Kak."

"Trus kamu yang jagain siapa?" Minhyun panik sendiri, gila aja anak sekecil ini di tinggalin sendirian, apa si Seonho ini di buang yah sama emaknya dia? Minhyun jadi mikir, dia sebenarnya siap-siap mau kabur takut nanti ni anak minta Minhyun buat ngeadopsi dia, gila aja Minhyun kan masih sekolah.

"Seonho di titipin dirumahnya kak Guanlin." Jawab Seonho sambil lirik-lirik ranselnya Minhyun

"Kok kamu bisa nyampe sini? Kak Guanlinya mana?"

"Ga tau, tadi pas Seonho mau balik dari sekolah Kak Guanlin ga jemput."

"Kamu tahu ga alamat rumahnya kak Guanlin?" Seonho nganguk-ngangguk trus ngasih alamatnya Guanlin ke Minhyun. Dengan berbekal hatinya yang masih suci akhirnya Minhyun memilih ngebantuin si Seonho yang kesasar, kasihan kan anak orang sendirian di halte bus sepi apa lagi sekarang udah jam tiga sore dan itu tuh udah lewat banget dari jam pulangnya anak SD, kalo si Seonho diculik kan Minhyun ga tega juga.

"Yaudah deh kamu kak Minhyun anterin." Minhyun ngebimbing tangannya si Seonho biar tu bocah kaga ilang.

"Tapi kak, Seonho laper." Nih anak udah nyusahin minta makan lagi pikir Minhyun sebel.

"Tahan bentar ya kakak lagi ga bawa makanan, nanti kita jajan di depan Seonho mau makan apa nanti kakak traktir." Seonhopun tanpa babibu langsung peluk Minhyun, mulai hari itu Hwang Minhyun jadi kakak Kaporitnya dia lah. Sementara itu entah kesambet setan apa si Minhyun bisa baik kaya gini, mungkin dia lupa sama uang bulanan yang udah ada di ujung tanduk, ancang-ancang Cuma makan mi instan nih sampe duit bulan depan cair.

"Itu permen di tasnya kakak juga ga papasih." Minhyun kaget nih anak tahu dari mana dia punya permen di ranselnya, itu permen hasil nyolong punya Minki kemaren yang lupa dimakan sama Minhyun.

"Kamu tahu dari mana kakak punya permen?"

"Dari baunya aja udah ketahuan." Jawab Seonho polos, asli Minhyun speachless ini anak mungkin dulunya temenan sama anjing herder sampe permen yang dibungkus rapet dalam ransel Minhyun aja bisa kecium sama dia.

Nah dari situlah semua petaka anak kosan 101 dimulai, habis Minhyun ngasih permen ke Seonho tuh anak masih laper dan berakhirlah mereka diwarung Pecel Lelenya si Jaehwan lumayan dapet diskon. Dan seakan belum habis nyiksa si Minhyun, Seonho yang belum kenyang malah ngajakin Minhyun ke McD beli ayam ama es krim, abis itu makan cilok. Dan bum uang jajan Minhyun bulan itu ludes tak besisa. Habis si Seonho kenyang mereka nyariin rumahnya si Guanlin tapi karena udah kemaleman Seonho akhirnya di amankan ke kosannya Minhyun. Dan begonya Minhyun yang ga tahu kalo si Seonho anak Mak Boa malah nemu mami kosnya yang lagi bagiin oleh-oleh dari jepang buat anak-anak. Mak Boa bahkan ga sadar kalo si Seonho ilang, untung yang nemu Minhyun kalo yang lain gimana? Pasti si Seonho udah di buang.

Karena kejadian itulah Mak Boa serta Seonho menobatkan Minhyun sebagi anak kosan sekaligus kakak faforitnya , karena itu juga kalo Mak Boa lagi ada kerjaan ke Jepang Seonho di hibahkan ke penghuni kosan 101. Anak kosan juga sepakat manggil tuh anak Byeongari alias anak ayam karena hobi ngikutin sama meluk Minhyun, mana si Seonho demen banget make baju kuning kek anak ayam. Seonho si anak ayam emang cobaan paling berat buat anak-anak kosan yang beban hidupnya udah berat mana kurang makan dan kasih sayang lagi, dan Hwang Minhyun adalah orang yang membawa sumber masalah itu masuk kekosan mereka.

 **Plesbek End**

"Nah ingat kan lu?" Sembur Jaehwan emosi, Minhyun kicep sambil nelen ludah.

" Iya deh."

"sekarang ganti batre jam gue." Bapak Jaehwan ngulurin tangannya buat nagih uang buat beli batre. Minhyun yang ga paham atau emang udah ketularan dodolnya Ong malah nepok tangan si bapak nyangkanya si Bapak pingin tos.

" Duit ganti ruginya emperorku sayang, gue kaga pingin tos bareng lo."

"Hehe kirain. Bentara deh emang lu butuh berapa buat beli batre?" minhyun garuk-garuk palanya yang ga gatal, doi ngeluarin buku catatan buat nyatet hutang yang kaya begini mah emang harus di catet biar dia sendiri bisa minta ganti rugi juga ke mak Boa.

"Limapuluh rebu." Si Bapak malah nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, maklum duitnya dia udah menipis, gara-gara usaha ternak lele jadi populer akhir-ahir ini saingan Si Bapak jadi makin banyak dan penapatan jadi berkutang eh berkurang.

"Ya kali jae, kemaren si ponyo beli diwarung depan aja cuman lima rebu. Ngakunya aja anak pengajian tapi doyan nipu juga. Tahu ga lo Jae yang beginian ini namanya riba, dosa tau." Minhyun emosi sambil ngacungin jari kearah Jaehwan.

"Yaudah empat puluh rebu deh."

"Ga bisa, lima rebu."

" Dua puluh lima rebu?"

" Lima rebu tanpa nego."

" lima belas rebu ato gue protes ke komnas HAM." Final bapak sambil bawa-bawa komnas HAM.

"Yaudah deh limabelas ribu, deal." Minhyun akhirnya nyerah sambil nyatet dibuku catetannya, lima belas rebu buat beliin Jaehwan batre jam.

Bapak Jaehwan serta dua pengikutnya Jonghyun dan Hyunbin akhirnya undur diri, Minhyunpun akhirnya dapat kembali bercinta bersama yayang kasur. Tapi tunggu

Dua puluh menit kemudian

"HWANG MINHYUNNNNNN ANAK AYAM LO NGABISIN INDOMI GUEE.!" –Minki

.

.

" SUSU ELMEN GUEEEEE... HWANG MINHYUN ANAK LO NYIRAM TANEMAN PAKE SUSU GUEEE.."-Dongho

.

.

"AAA MASA LALU GUE YANG KELAM... MINHYUN HYUNG... ANAK LO NGEBONGKAR AIB GUE..."

.

.

" LIPSTIK LIMITIT EDISON GUE... TIDAAAKKK.. MINHYUNIE SONHO NYORET-NYORET DINDING PAKE LIPSTIK GUE.."- Jisung

.

.

"MINHYUN-HYUNG KUCING GUE SEKARAT GARA-GARA ANAK LO"- Daniel

.

.

Yatuhan salah apa Minhyun hingga diberi cobaan sebrat ini. Minhyun bahkan ga bisa tidur sepanjang hari itu, gimana bisa tidur tiap lima belas menit sekali ada aja yang minta ganti rugi kedia karena ulah si anak ayam. Besok-besok ingatin Minhyun buat ga terpengaruh lagi sama Seonho yang minta di ajakin kekosan, Minhyun kapok ya Allah.

"YOO SEONHOOOOOOOOO!" berakhirlah hari itu dengan teriakan sang Emperor.

.

.

TBC/END?

Wkwkwk gue lagi seneng banget sama MinhyunxSeonho tercipta lah ini ff. Akhir kata repiu dong gaes.


	2. Chapter 2

MINHYUN DAN ANAK AYAM

.

.

. Dek Kamu kapan dewasanya?

.

.

.

Anak kosan 101 emang udah pada tau kalo yang namanya Yoo Seonho itu biang kerok dari segala masalah. Satu-satunya anak ayam yang selalu nongkrong di kosan mereka. Penghuni kosan 101 juga udah hapal sama kelakuan Seonho yang hobi nempelin Minhyun kayak perangko, seonho yang manja, lemot, otaknya 2G , pokoknya anak-anak udah pada hapal lah Yoo Seonho itu gimana. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya sifat Yoo Seonho yang udah dihapal sama anak kosan, mandiri dan dewasa ga bakalan pernah masuk dalam top list sifatnya si anak ayam. Yang namanya anak ayam mah ga bakalan pernah dewasa.

Tapi hari ini lain, ga biasanya si anak ayam berisik mingkem dipojokan. Menurut Gunhee informan terpercayanya anak kosan 101, yang juga dapet kabar dari mang Seokhoon yang lagi jualan cendol depan rumah Daehwi dia dikasih tahu sama Daehwi yang nguping omongan Baeji dan Jihoon yang dapet kabar dari si Hyungseob dan terlebih dahulu diberitakan oleh Kenta kalo dia denger Guanlin lagi ngomong sama Haekhyon abis dari nguping omongan nyokap sama tantenya kalo si Seonho udah kaya gitu dari kemarin sore.

Saking bingungnya anak –anak kosan, mereka akhirnya pada ngumpul di ruang tengah Cuma mau ngebahas penyakit apa yang diderita Seonho atau makanan apa yang doi makan tadi malem sampe gadis mana yang berani nolak si Seonho sampe dia bisa galau dan mingkem dipojokan. Sumpah ini rapat ga penting abis.

"Nah kita semua berkumpul hari ini buat ngebahas sesuatu yang urjen." Bapak Jaehwan yth membuka rapat anak kosan 101 hari itu. Anak-anak pada ngangguk-ngangguk sok paham.

"Sebelum rapat resmi dimulai oleh kepala suku kita, sebelumnya ada yang ingin bertanya?" bapak Jae nanya, anak-anak pada geleng-geleng minus Hyunbin yang ngucungin tangan.

"Yak saudara Kwon Hyunbin ada apa gerangan?"

"Gue mau keluar bentar kak si Gunhee nagih utang pulsa." Anak-anak pada natap Hyunbin sinis, sumpah ga penting banget.

"Makanya kalo ngutang tu cepet di bayar, lu sih duitnya abis buat ngecengin cewek mulu." Si Ong sewot, Hyunbin mah selow aja selama masih bisa ngecengin anak-anak farmasi tumpukan utang setinggi eifelpun kaga masalah.

"Silahkan keluar saudara Hyunbin, saya tidak ingin urusan anda dengan saudara Gunhee merusak rapat urjen kita kali ini. Btw saya nitip bilangin ke gunhee kalo pulsa yang kemaren bayarnya minggu depan saya belom panen lele lagi." anak-anak kompak muter mata bareng.

"Mari kita lanjutkan rapat ini dengan sambutan dari Ketua suku kita saudara Kim Jong-"

" Udah deh Jae buruan."-Ong

"Kaga usah pake sambutan."-Daniel

"Bukan acara pengambilan rapot Pak buruan napa."-Minki

"Kelamaan lu Jae."-Dongho

"Ribet lu pak."-Woojin

Anak-anak pada protes, akhirnya si bapak ngambek balik ketempat semula disebelah Ponyo yang lagi-lagi mampir ke kosan. Rapat pun dilanjutkan sama ketua suku kita Kim Jonghyun tercinta.

"Nah rapatnya gue mulai aja. Lu pada tau ga kenapa si Byeongari bisa mingkem di pojokan? Gue ngerasa ada yang aneh tau. Yang tau tolong acungin tangan, jawaban kalian akan di tulis Ong di papan" Jonghyun nunjuk papan tulis yang sengaja di maling duo ongniel dari kosan kenta khusus buat rapat kali ini.

"Menurut gue sih kak nih anak Cuma salah makan." Woojin mulai sementara Ong nulis pendapat dia di papan. Kemungkinan pertama , si Seonho salah makan.

"Alah emang ada makanan yang bisa ngerusak perut tu anak ayam, gue pikir perutnya si Seonho itu bebal sampe ga ada yang bisa ngeracunin." Anak-anak ngangguk lagi, iya juga pendapat Ponyo, perutnya Seonho itu tahan banting kaya rasa cintanya Bapak Jae ke lelenya, ga mungkin dia salah makan, orang semua makanan di lahap sama doi.

"Apa Mak Boa mau ngasih adik yah buat si Seonho?" ini pendapatnya Jisung yang dari tadi mingkem, anak-anak pada kaget gila aja Seonho bakal punya adik. Doubel penderitaan dong buat anak-anak kosan 101.

"Kata Mak sih doi trauma ga mau punya anak lagi. cukup satu si Seonho aja ga perlu ada Seoho lainnya." Kata Jonghyun, nih anak emang jadi tempat curhanya si emak. Kalo ada apa-apa emak pasti curhatnya ke Jonghyun.

"ato jangan-jangan dia di tolak sama cewek." Danik angkat bicara

"Ya kali nik, emang lu pernah liat tu anak suka sama cewek? Girlband yang cantik-cantik aja kaga dilirik Seonho." Si Ong langsung protes

"Ye lunya aja yang telat, si Seonho kan suka Redvelfet." Bales Danik sewot

"Ye itu mah kue Redvelfet bukan girlband." Si Ong ga kalah sewot, dia melototin Danik sambil jelalatan. Sungguh tidak penting. Ongniel yang beda pendapat pun akhirnya berantem, si Daniel ngamuk gara-gara Ong ngelempar dia pake tutup spidol,si Ong protes gara-gara Daniel yang lebay, ditimpuk tutup spidol doang hebohnya sekampung. Rapat urjen mereka pun keganggu Bapak Jaehwan dan Kepala suku Jonghyun sampe nurunin Dongho sebagai seksi keamanan untuk melerai keduanya.

30 Menit kemudian

Setelah Ongniel diamankan dalam bekapan Dongho, mereka lanjut rapat urjen ga penting ini. Anak-anak makin stres mereka belum tahu si Seonho kenapa sementara tuh anak ayam keadaanya makin menghawatirkan. Jisung sampe tereak saking kagetnya, tadi doi inisiatif ngasih Seonho makan, ceritanya penghuni kosan 101 pada kasihan anak ayam mereka belum makan dari tadi siang, tapi si Seonho malah geleng-geleng, ga ada sejrahnya Seonho sang anak ayam nolak makan. Padahal Jisung udah nawarin segala macam makanan favorit Seonho plus di suapin .

"Ayolah gengs pikirin sesuatu, gue takut nih anak bakal tutup buku sore ini." Jonghyun khawatir, tadi selain ga makan Seonho juga ga minum. Jiwa malaikatnya Jonghyun kan ga bisa ngebiarin hal macam gini terjadi, bisa-bisa tamat riwaya tuh anak.

"Sebenernya gue tahu si anak ayam kenapa." Yang lain langsung melototin Hyunbin begitu tu anak angkat bicara. Doi baru aja beres ngelunasin hutang sama si Gunhee.

"Lanjutkan Bin.." kata Jonghyun

"Sebenernya tu anak punya masalah sama induknya." Lanjut Hyunbin sok serius, anak-anak pada nyimak ga kalah sok seriusnya.

"Untuk cerita lebih lengkapnya ayo kita plesbek sebentar." Hyunbinpun mencet remot plesbek buat kembali ke hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum Seonho ngadat

Kosan lagi sepi-sepinya Cuma ada Minhyun, Jaehwan sama si Hyunbin yang lagi ngebo dikamarnya. Di tengah-tengah keheningan kemudian terdengar suara cempreng dari ruang depan. Minhyunyang lagi ngerjain tugas sontak mendekteksi hawa buruk sedang mendekat, Jaehwan bahkan udah ngunci kamarnya sementara Hyunbin bodo amat karena doi lagi mengarungi dunia mimpi.

"Kak Minhyunn, Seonho datang." Terdengarlah suara si anak ayam manggilin induknya. Minhyun yang udah ngerasain hawa buruk langsung pura-pura mati di dalam kamarnya. Doi ngumpet di bawah selimut plus matiin lampu.

Buk, si seonho ngegebuk pintunya Minhyun "Kak Minhyun.. ini Seonho kak."

"Iye gue tahu lo seonho, siapa yang bilang Justin Bieber." Bisik Minhyun sewot

"Kak bukain pintunya Seonho mau masuk." Ga ada jawaban dari Minhyun doi masih setia mingkem dalem selimutnya.

"Kalo kak Minhyun ga jawab, Seonho dobrak nih pintunya."

'Dobrak aja gue kaga takut.'

"Seonho dobrak yah. Kak Jaehwan pinjem kursinya bentar Seonho mau ngedobrak pintu kamar kak Minhyun. "

"Eee ada Seonho ternyata, maaf yah tadi kakak ketiduran sini masuk." Minhyun yang takut pintu kamarnya ancur buru-buru keluar, kalo si Seonho yang ngomong bukan ga mungkin pintu kamarnya di abakal didobrak pake kursi jatinya si Jaehwan. Berakhirlah seorang Yoo Seonho di kamar Minhyun sambil liatin sang kakak bikin tugas kuliah ayng super ngebosnini.

"Kak main yuk ketaman, Seonho bosen habis itu kita makan." Kata Seonho sambil tiduran di paha Minhyun, asli dia bosen liatin Minhyun bikin tanda-tanda ga jelas yang mirip cacing, keknya tugas matematika deh soalnya banyak angkanya trus dikasih cacing berderet tiga buah.

"Bentar yah, kakak bikin tugas dulu. Seonho duduk disini dulu." Seonho ngangguk paham sambil duduk manis di sebelah induknya. Minhyun sebenernya sebel, tugas dia numpuk gini si Seonho malah dateng minta main, kalo ga diturutin pasti nanti tuh anak ngeyel.

"Kak mau Seonho bantuin?" Seonho buka suara lagi, Minhyun sebel lagi.

"Ga usah Seonho duduk aja, abis tugas ini kakak beresin kita main keluar. Tinggal dikit kok"

10 menit kemudian

"Kak Seonho laper, buruan makan yuk." Baru sepuluh menit diam nih anak ayam udah ngebacot lagi , emang yang namanya Yoo Seonho ga bakal bisa diem lebih dari sepuluh menit. Minhyun tambah stress jadinya, tarik nafas huff dan senyum.

"Bentar lagi yah tugas kakak tinggal dikit lagi, ato kamu kedapur aja disana ada kak Jaehwan ama kak Hyunbin."

"Ga deh Seonho kan pingin bareng kak Minhyun, makannya nati aja deh." Ucap Seonho, dianya rebahan lagi sambil milin-milin tangan ga jelas. Rebahannya dua menit doang abis itu si anak ayam udah lari-larian di kamar Minhyun yang hari ini berantakan abis.

"Kak itu apaan?" Minhyun merhatiin Seoho yang lari-lari di kamarnya, sumpah Minhyun takut nanti kalo tuh anak kesandung trus ngerusak tugasnya dia tamat lah riwat Hwang Minhyun.

"Seonho-ya jangan lari-lari nanti jatoh." Nasehat siinduk sambil ngeri liatin anak ayamnya yang bandel.

"Gabakal jatoh kok Kak, Seonho kan udah jago." Buk belom ada sepuluh menit Minhyun ngomong tu anak udah jatuh duluan. Tuhan kalo ngasih cobaan ke Minhyun jangan berat-berat napa, Minhyunkan anak soleh. Sesungguhnya Min orang solehlah yang hidupnya paling sering di uji.

"Hiks.. sakiit."

"Tuh kan apa kakak bilang jangan lari-lari, nanti jatoh trus kakinya sakit.' Minhyun ngomel-ngomel kek emak-emak tapi tetep aja nyariin obat buat si anak ayam.

"Duduk aja, nanti jatoh lagi." seonho mingkem dia rada takut kalo Minhyun udah sebel kaya juga yoo Seonho kalo ga nyebelin bukan dia namanya, belom habis rasa kesal Minhyun tuh anak udah ngebacot lagi.

"Kak Seonho haus." Si anak ayam gelendotan di bahu Minhyun yang lagi fokus

"Hmm, bentar yah." Jawab Minhyun sambil nge puk-puk pala Seonho

" Haus kak."

"Iya Dek, sabar ya kakak bikin tugas bentar."

"Yaudah deh, Seonho ambil air sendiri kak Minhyun mau dibawain sekalian?"

"Hmmm" Minhyun ngegumam dan diartikan otak 2Gnya Seonho sebagai jawaban iya. Sia anak ayampun ngacir ke dapur.

"Kak Minhyun Seonho bawain jus buat kakak." Minhyun lagi fokus denger suara semangat Seonho dari dapur lagi-lagi perasaan si emperor jadi ga enak.

"Kak ini jusnya."

"Seonho-ya jangan lari-lari jalan aja." Tuhkan firasatnya dia kebukti lagi, dengan tidak elitnya si anak ayam kepeleset kertas yang berserakan di depan pintu , Seonho jatuh di lantai kosan Minhyun. Plashh jus tomat yang lagi di bawa berserakan di tugas-tugas yang lagi dikerjain sang emperor. Sumpah Minhyun ga pernah lebih marah dari itu, ditikung temenpun ga lebih sakit dari ini.

"Ma..maaf kak." Cicit si anak ayam takut liat induknya dalam Mode setan.

"KAMU TUH KAN UDAH KAKAK BILANG JANGAN LARI-LARI, MASIH AJA LARI-LARI TADI UDAH JATOH TRUS KAKINYA SAKIT SEKARANG LIAT KAN GARA-GARA KAMU LARI TUGAS KAKAK JADI BERANTAKAN SEMUA. KAN UDAH KAKAK BILANG KALO DIINGETIN ITU YAH HARUS NURUT, KAPAN SIH KAMU BISA NURUT SATU AJA OMONGAN KAKAK. KAKAK KAN CUMA MINTA BUAT DIEM BENTAR JANGAN LARI-LARI KAYAK ANAK KECIL TAHU GAK."

"Maaf kak." Seonho kicep dia ga pernah liat Minhyun semrah itu.

"KAKAK TUH CAPEK, KALO KAMU BANDEL KAKAK MAKIN CAPEK TUGASNYA GA BERES-BERES. SEKALI AJA DEK NURUT SAMA KAKAK.. KAPAN SIH DEK KAMU BISA DEWASANYA HAH?"

"Hik.. maafin Seonho kak.."

"Kakak mau beresin tugas, ketamannya besok aja. Kakak males sama makhluk bandel yang ga dewasa. Kalo udah dewasa dikit baru kesini lagi." Seonho nunduk, dia udah nangis duluan. Seonho ga pernah kena marah sama Minhyun sebelumnya, ditegur sih sering tapi ga pernah sampe dibentak. Hari ini buat pertama kalinya Minhyun ngebentak dia. Seonho beneran sedih dia tahu dia salah dan Kak Minhyunya ga bakal bisa maafin dia dengan mudah kek biasanya.

.

.

.

"Abis itu kak Minhyun ngusir Seonho dari kamarnya, kasian tu anak dia syok. Mana manggilin kak Minhyun ga dijawab lagi, kamarnya dikunci sampe pagi."

Anak-anak pada ngangguk pas Hyunbin mengakhiri ceritanya. Jonghyun ama Jaehwan natap si anak ayam prihatin, mungkin kata dewasa emang ga ada dalam kamusnya si Seonho. Berapa kalipun dia nyoba mikir otak 2G nya tetep ga paham apa itu menjadi dewasa.

"Seoho-yaa, ga usah maksain otak 2G lu." Ongniel langsung lari kearah si anak ayam yang masih lanjut ngadat. Dongho yang berhati kebapakan juga malingiin muka takut manly tearsnya kelihatan. Ini si Seonho yang di suruh dewasa kenapa mereka yang malah sedih, heran.

"Tega banget si Minhyun, our pricious anak ayam malah disuruh jadi ayam makanya jadi ngadat." Jisung ikut komentar.

"Btw lu semua udah ada yang laporin kondisi terakhir Seonho ga ke Minhyun?" Jonghyun angkat bicara, anak-anak pada geleng-geleng tanda tak tahu.

" Ga kak, dia nya aja ga tahu kemana. Gue bahkan ga liat dari kemaren." Ucap woojin, dia emang ga ketemu Minhyun dari kemaren. Anak-anak laen pun sama, mereka ga lihat Minhyun dari kemaren.

"Apa gue telepon aya ya?"

"SEONHO-YA.." belom sempet si kepala suku ngambil hp Hwang Minhyun udah muncul duluan. Dandananya kusut kek habis kena tornado, dengan berderai air mata doi lari kearah pojokannya Seonho trus langsung meluk anak ayamnya tercinta. Ongniel yang dari tadi meluk Seonho terpaksa menyingkir .

"Kamu ga apa-apa dek? Tadi Gunhee bilang kamu kesurupan" Minhyun histeris. Tadi kebetulan dia ketemu Gunhee yang lagi keliling nagihin utang pulsa trus dibilangin kalo Seonho kesambet di kosan. Seonho yang masih setengah ngadat langsung ngenalin suara Minhyun, keran air mata tuh anak langsung bocor

"Kak Minhyun hueeee... maafin Seonho..." tereak Seonho sambil nangis sesegukan di pelukan Minhyun, si Hwang kan jadi kaga tega, senyebelin apapun Seonho dia ga sampe hati liat tuh anak nangis, apa lagi Seonho anaknya emang jarang nangis.

"Seoho janji bakal lebih dewasa ..hiks.. walau Seonho ga tahu apa itu jadi dewasa.. Seonho bakal cari tahu..hik.."

"Sshhh ga papa." Minhyun nepok-nepok pala Seonho yang ada di pelukannya berusaha nenangin tuh anak ayam.

"Jangan marah lagi kak huweeeehhhhh.. Seoho ga mau di jauhin Kak Minhyun.." Si anak ayam nangis kejer, anak-anak kosan yang liatin momen itu sampe ga tega. Jisung ikutan nangis sambil meluk Ponyo ama bapak Jae, Dongho lagi ke toilet buat cuci muka, Ongniel berpelukan dalam keadaan haru. Hyunbin? Abaikan Hyunbin doi udah ngebo duluan, tuh lagi di tendangin ama woojin plus Minki gara-gara suara ngoroknya ngerusak suasana.

"Ga papa, Seonho ga perlu jadi dewasa.. Kak Minhyun ga marah lagi kok.. kakak juga ga bakalan ngejauhin kamu dek." Minhyun makin erat meluk Seonhonya, dia nyesel udah nyuruh Seonho buat jadi dewasa. Seonho ya Seonho anak ayam mereka yang pecicilan, Seohno mereka yang otaknya 2G dan ga paham dunia orang dewasa, si byongari yang ceria dan masih menikmati dunia anak-anaknya. Minhyun nyesel udah marah dan ngejauhin dia. Seonho itu nyebelin tapi ngangenin.

"Janji kakak ga bakal ngejauhin Seonho."

"Janji.. hueweeeh Dekkk maafin kakak..." dua kelingking itu saling bertaut, Minhyun nangis sambil meluk anaknya, mereka berdua seolah hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri . Adegan induk ayam plus anaknya itu berakhir dengan adegan saling peluk bak pilem india. Anak-anak kosan yang ikut menjadi saksi rasa sayang duo kakak adik itu pada berebut tisu yang tinggal empat lembar. Berakhirlah hari itu dengan acara beres-beres kosan dari sampah tisu yang bertebaran. Seonho yang hari itu belum makan lagi berduaan makan nasi sambil di suapin Minhyun, lagi-lagi anak kosan 101 jadi pingin ngambil tisu saking terharunya.

.

.

.

Jadi kenapa Minhyun bisa tobat? Begini ceritanya

"Beb dari mana? Aku dari tadi udah nungguin tahu."

"Maaf beb aku tadi ada urusan. Janji deh besok ga bakal telat lagi."

"Urusan? Urusan sama cewek lain ya? Kamu selingkuh ya?"

"Kok ngomongnya gitu sih beb, mana mungkin aku selingkuh.. aku kan sayangnya Cuma sama kamu beb."

"Bohong, kemaren aja ngegodain cewek laen"

"Mana pernah aku ngegodain cewek lain, plis deh beb dewasa dikit lah jangan cemburuan. Aku tu sayang nya sama kamu doang."

"Beneran?"

"Bener dong sayang, love you."

"iiih kamu bisa aja, love you too beb."

Minhyun cengo liatin dua makhluk berseragam SMP itu ber alay ria. Dewasa katanya? Please deh tamat SMP aja belom itu bocah udah ngomongin dewasa lagi, terlalu cepat seratus tahun adiku. Minhyun triger sendiri, waktu dia seumur mereka Minhyun masih asik ngomongin episode pokemon terbaru bareng si Jonghyun. Boro-boro pacaran kenalan ama cewek aja malunya setengah mati. Minhyun yang tampan, mapan dan tentu aja dewasa masih sendiri alias jomlo sedangkan duo bocah itu malah asik ber lovy dovy , mana lebay lagi. jadi begini yah anak-anak zaman sekarang? Dewasa sebelum waktunya, bukannya keren Minhyun malah pengen muntah liatnya. Oh iya tuh bocah berdua kalo dilihat-lihat seumuran sama Seonho, Minhyun jadi inget sama omongannya kemaren buat nyuruh Seonho jadi dewasa.

"Seoho yaa.." dia langsung ngacir nyariin Seonho, takut adiknya itu jadi lebay kayak duo bocah tadi. Kasihan Seonho udah lemot, nyebelin, lebay lagi. jangan sampai Seonho jadi alay karena sesungguhnya virus alay itu sungguh mematikan.

TBC/END?

Bacotnya author

Helo I'm back lagi-lagi gue datang dengan cerita absud nya Seonho, Minhyun sama anak-anak Kosan 101, cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan jujur gue jarang bikin ff dengan genre ini jadi kalo ada yang kurang berkenan gue mohon maaf.. makasih buat yang udah ngebaca, faforit, folow dan yang paling penting yang udah review cerita ini. Gue baca kok semua review readers hehe..

oh iya gue mau curcol bentar, ide ff kali ini tuh muncul saat gue lagi main di taman deket rumah trus ketemu anak smp yang pacaran wkwk sumpah lebay banget tuh bocah (curhatnya jomlo). Gue jadi mikir banyak hal abis liatin itu bocah smp pacaran, pas smp gue ngapain aja?, gue yang sekarang udah beda ga dari gue waktu zaman smp? Nyatanya gue ga banyak berubah masih seneng fangriling enam tahun habis buat kepoin bias haha. Gue juga jadi mikir apa yang udah beda dari diri gue yang dulu sama sekarang.. tahun depan gue udah dua puluh tahun perubahan paling gue rasain itu selera gue jadi beda. Gue yang dulunya pasti tereak-terak buat cowok kek Jihoon atopun Baejin sekarang lebih suka yang kayak Ongniel atau ga Minhyun. Ini tahun terakhir gue di umur belasan dan yang gue sadar masa-masa remaja gue Cuma diisi sama oppa-oppa korea plus belajar, gue harap tahun ini gue bisa nikmatin sisa waktu gue di umur belasan. Yang masih belasan nikmatin masa-masa indah lu guys, tapi jangan alay yah. Sekian curhatnya guys gue pamit

see you nex time and review juseyo...


	3. Chapter 3

MINHYUN DAN ANAK AYAM

.

.

Mana Seonho?!

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca ga bersahabat buat tiga orang cogan kosan 101, Minhyun, Daniel dan Ong yang lagi jalan sambil panas-panasan. Entah kenapa hari ini matahari seneng banget nyiksa mereka bertiga mana ketiganya belum makan siang lagi. Si Ong yang kewarasannya udah hampir ilang ( kayak biasanya ada aja) ngeluh sambil narik-narik tangan Daniel. Sementara itu Minhyun yang dari tadi moodnya emang udah rusak cemberut, doi pingin cepet pulang trus ngadem di kosan.

"Danik, panas banget." Keluh Ong, dua orang lainnya langsung mandang sinis kearah dia, yang kepanasan kan bukan dia doang, Minhyun ama Daniel juga.

"Gue juga kepanasan kali." Gerutu Daniel

"Rasanya kulit gue kek kebakar Min."

"Trus lu mau gue ngapain Ong, nyuruh matahari buat berhenti bersinar?" Sinis Minhyun, udah tau doi juga kepanasan si Ong malah nambah-nambah masalah sama keluhannya.

" _Paegeoppha neomu geoppha.._ " Si Ong mulai nyanyi ala-ala sang namjanya BTS berbuah bogem mentah dari Danik dan lirikan maut dari Minhyun.

"Aduh, ini kosan kok jauh banget sih." Giliran Daniel yang ngeluh, padahal mereka lewat jalan yang biasa di pake buat pulang kok. Minhyun tambah bete, nyesel dia ga milih pulang bareng si Jonghyun tadi, kan lumayan bisa nebeng plus ga harus berakhir sama dua orang bego ini.

Lagi asik-asiknya trio ini jalan plus ngeluh tiba-tiba Mang Seokhoon, kang cendol yang bisa mangkal depan kosan lewat "Cendol den?" tawar si Mang. Daniel sama si Ong langsung menggila, cendol seger dihari yang terik bakalan enak banget tapi mengingat mereka bertiga lagi bokek ketiganya kompak menggeleng.

"Ga deh mang." Ucap Minhyun tapi matanya jelalatan ke gerobak cendolnya si emang, dan Mang Seokhoonpun berlalu. Seakan belum cukup dengan penderitaan karena kepanasan ditambah kantong bokek, tiga cogan kita kembali di uji karena dipanas-panasin sama cabe-cabean komplek. Si Ucup, Dewi ama Gunhee lewat naik motor Fu bertiga sambil minum jus buah.

"Duluan kakak-kakak." Ucap mereka sambil ngegas di depan muka betenya Minhyun. Untung tuh anak bertiga sempet kabur, kalo ga udah mati mereka ditangan sang emperor.

"Bangsat lu pada." Si Ong ngamuk, kewarasan doi udah ilang karena jus stoberi yang tadi diminum si ucup menetes kena dahinya dia.

"Kok hari ini gue sial banget ya?" Muka Minhyun tambah kusut kek jalanan Jakarta

"Iya yah Min hari ini nyebelin abis kek cewek Pms." Daniel ngangguk meng iyakan.

"Anjay gengs buruan kabur." Si Ong tiba-tiba aja tereak sambil lari Daniel ama Minhyun yang kaga ngerti Cuma bisa cengo. Belum sempet mereka nanya si Ong udah ilang duluan.

"Kak Minhyun...!" BUK, seseorang meluk Minhyun dari belakang, udah panas mana dapet pelukan hangat, tambah mendidihlah Minhyun. Ga perlu nanya lagi siapa yang meluk Minhyun udah di pastiin si anak ayam alias Yoo Seonho. Pantesan si ong kabur, taunya derita anak kosan 101 tengah mendekat.

"Kakak mau balik ke kosan?" tanya si anak ayam, keliatan banget ngarepin Minhyun bakalan ngangkut dia sekalian ke kosan, mana mau Minhyun panas-panas gini dapet masalah baru. Minhyun yang bingung mau ngusir Seonho ngirim kode ke Daniel tapi karena emang tu anak rada bebal doi ga nangakep maksud Minhyun.

"Kenapa sih kak kok nyolek-nyolek?" tanya si Danik pake tampang bego, minta di tabok emang nih anak.

"Iya kakak mau balik." Jawab Minhyun sambil fake smile ke seonho.

"Seonho ikut yah kak? Mama lagi ga di rumah, kata Tante kak Guanlin juga lagi main di kosan sama Bang Dongho." Seonho ngedip-ngedip sambil pasang tampang paling melasnya, tapi namanya juga anak kosan 101 yah uda pada kebal sama aegyo si anak ayam. Minhyun cengengesan sambil nginjek kaki Daniel ngasih kode, doi ga tahu harus nolak Seonho gimana.

"Kak kok kaki gue di injek sih sakit tau." Protes Daniel sambil bales nginjek kaki Minhyun, si Hwang udah mau meledak aja. Akhirnya karena stok kesabarannya udah mau abis dan Minhyun capek buat mikirin cara buat ngusir Seonho terpaksalah dia ngangkut tuh anak ayam kekosan.

"Iya deh." Bisiknya diiringi senyum lebar Seonho.

"Tapi sebelum balik kita beli ice cream dulu yah kak Seonho haus bet." Tuhkan belom di bawa balik aja udah nyusahin, Minhyun kan lagi bokek .

"Beli ice creamnya nanti aja ya kita balik dulu, tadi si Ong bilang mau beliin Es kelapa muda buat Seonho, ya kan Niel?" Minhyun numbalin si Ong mana ngajak-nagajakin Daniel lagi.

"Eoh, emang kapan Ong bilang mau beliin es kelapa muda sih kak?" BUK! Kaki Daniel sukses diinjek Minhyun buat kesekian kalinya, siapa suruh jadi orang ga peka, Minhyun kan sebel.

"Tapi Seonho maunya ice cream kak." Keluh Seonho

"Kan kasihan kak Ong udah capek beliin Seonho es kelapa." Balas Minhyun pake senyum sok keibuan dasar induk ayam, bilang aja bokek.

"Yah.. padahal mama udah kasih seratus ribu buat jajan. Yaudah deh karena kak Ong udah beliin es kelapa muda buat Seonho beli ice creamnya besok aja." Duo makhluk bokek kosan 101 itu langsung melototin si Seonho, abis itu ngelempar pandangan penuh arti satu sama lain, trus kompak ngaktifin mode setan he..he..he... Si Danik cengengesan dia emang dari tadi kepengen eskrim, sekali-kali morotin anak ayam kaga dosakan?

"Gimana kalo kita beli ice cream dulu? kakak takut Seonho gak kuat nahan haus, kosan kan masih jauh." Si rubah Minhyun ngebujuk Seonho sambil tampangnya di buat semanis mungkin, huh dasar muka dua. Bilangnya kosan mereka masih jauh padalah tinggal belok kiri trus jalan seratus meter nyampe itu dikosan. Pantes aja di bilang CEO sama anak-anak strategi bisnisnya ga main-main.

"Tapi kak nanti kasihan kak Seungwoo udah beliin es kelapa, kata Mama ga boleh mubazir." Jawab Seonho polos, Minhyun yang kaga pengen eskrim gratisnya lenyap ngekode Daniel, untung kali ini tuh anak peka, giliran yang gratis aja langsung peka.

"Kita beliin kak Ong eskrim sekalian biar Seonho bisa tukeran." Si Danik ngasih senyuman ala ala sales panci ke Seonho tuh anak ayam langsung manggut-manggut sok paham. Sementara itu duo rubah beruang itu saling tatapan lagi penuh arti, Daniel ngangkat-ngangkat alisnya sementara si Minhyun senyum licik.

"Yaudah deh beli eskrim dulu baru balik." Seonho langsung nyambar tangan Minhyun dan lari ke warungnya mbok Cheeta disebelah konternya Gunhee. Duo rubah-beruang itu Cuma ngekorin si anak ayam sambil pasang tampang yang sungguh bikin orang-orang pingin nabok. Contoh-contoh cowok matre mah emang begini, makhluk polos macam si Seonho aja masih tega dikibulin.

.

.

.

Mereka balik setelah hampir dua jam jajan eskrim, si Seonho ama Danik berantem dulu mau beliin Ong eskrim rasa apa, Seonho pingin beliiin rasa Coklat tapi si Danik pinginnya stroberi, tapi akhirnya mereka beli rasa vanila Minhyun yang milih soalnya. Si CEO Hwang ngamuk gara-gara Seonho ama Danik berantemnya kayak seumuran aja, apa lagi si Danik sok imut kek anak kecil lupa umur.

Nyampe di kosan trio Rubah, Beruang sama anak ayam itu nemuin fenomena mengenaskan. Anak-anak kosan 101 lagi pada ngumpul didepan tv pada rebutan remot. Ceritanya mereka berantem anatara team yang mau maraton nonton Cinta Fitri dari season 1 ato yang nungguin Rumpi No Secreat sambil nonton Katakan Putus. Di team Cinta Fitri ada Bapak Jaehwan, Ponyo,Jonghyun, Dongho, ama Woojin sedangkan di team Katakan Putus ada Komo, Fatar eh maksudnya ada Komu alias Hyunbin, Jisung,Minki, sama si Ong, sementara itu Guanlin yang kebetulan mampir berdiri sendiri di team Show Me The Money.

Kedua team bertengkar hebat sambil rebutan remot TV,Dongho yang tampangnya ga nyante kayak tampang Miska megangin palanya Ong, bapak Jae bekerja sama dengan Ponyo numbangin Hyunbin yang megang remot, sedangkan Jisung ama Minki lagi sibuk ngeroyokin si gingsul. Cuma Jonghyun ama Guanlin yang selamat dalam pertarungan kaga penting ini, duo swagy rapper itu mojok di samping sofa sambil nyemil nastar oleh-oleh mak Boa.

"Anjing pala gue bego!" si Ong mulai ngapsenin penghuni kebon binatang.

"Astaghfirullah Ong, _shut up your fucking mouth bitch_ , ga boleh ngomong kasar." Ini si bapak yang entah khilaf ato emang bego, bilangin orang ga boleh ngomong kasar lah sedirinya juga ngelakuin.

" Lo juga ngomong kasar Jaehwan njing." Jisung nyahut

"Gingsul gue, kalo copot kaga bisa melet anak orang lagi nanti."-Woojin

"Bacot lu, lepasin rambut gue perawatannya mahal gingsul."-Minki

"Balikin remotnya Ponyo njing, balik sono ke kosan lu."-Hyunbin

Minhyun ama Daniel Cuma bisa cengo, kalo Seonho? Dia mah udah gabung bareng Jonghyun ama Guanlin bantuin mereka ngabisin nastar.

" _Jonghyun my bro, what happen here_?" si Daniel sok nginggris

"Mereka rebutan remot, katanya mau nonton Cinta Fitri." Jawab Jonghyun kalem

"Mereka? Lo juga kali Botak." Team Cinta Fitri protes

"Iya.. iya gue juga dan _please_ gue kaga botak."

Minhyun cengo "Lo semua berantem karena begituan doang?" anak-anak kosan ngangguk.

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, ngegelapin remot tipi." Dongho nunjuk si Hyunbin

"Karena gue tahu lo semua pasti mau nonton sinetron alay itu, kita-kita kan udah ada janji ama kak Ross ya?" Team Katakan Putus ngangguk-ngangguk

"Alah lu pasti Cuma mau liatin saudara lu si Komo yang hobinya mantauin monitor." Ponyo nyambar, Hyunbin kicep fix dia sakit ati,nih anak kalo sekalinya ngomong nyakitin emang.

"Lo semua juga, sinetron jaman behulah masih aja di tonton, pantesan kelakuan lu ga jauh-jauh dari si miska." Ini si Ong yang ga terima squatnya kalah.

"Mending nonton sinetron dari pada ngegibah, sesungguhnya gibah itu adalah perbuatan tercela saudaraku." Bapak Jaehwan nyahut.

"Ga ngegibah tapi kerjaannya jadi PHO rumah tangga orang." Minki ikut-ikutan

"Lebih mending dari pada acara setingan lu, Katakan Putus? Huh Jomblo mah emang gitu seneng liat hubungan orang ancur." Dongho nyahut manas-manasin team lawan.

"Kek sendirinya aja kaga Mas." Balas Minki

"Pokoknya kita mau nonton Cinta Fitri."

"Gak! Kita mau nonton Katakan Putus."

"CINTA FITRI"

"KATAKAN PUTUS"

"Show Me The Money aja mending kakak." Guanlin nyempil

"KAGAAAA!" Anak-anak kompak nolak, Guanlin kicep langsung mundur kepelukan Daniel yang ngepuk-puk dia.

"CITA FITRI"

"KATAKAN PUTUS"

"CINTA FITRIIIIII!"

"KATAKAN PUTUSSSSSS!"

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP" si Emperor Hwang tereak dua belas oktaf, anak-anak kosan langsung kicep balik keposisi masing-masing. Emang yah kalo si Minhyun udah dalam mood jelek kaga ada yang berani.

"Kaga ada Cinta Fitri hari ini gue jijik liat tampangnya si Miska." Team katakan putus langsung joget-joget sambil melet-meletin lidah ke team Cinta Fitri yang ngeluh.

"Gue juga ga suka acara setingan plus dilarang ngegibah di kosan." Keadaan berbalik team cinta fitri bersorak, team katakan putus pundung di pojokan.

"Show me the money gimana kak?" guanlin nyempil lagi

"Gue ga bisa ngerep." Si Minhyun jawab ngasal, sebagai gantinya dia liatin Seonho yang masih asik ngemil nastar di pojokan.

"Seonho-ya sini.." Minhyun manggil Seonho, perasaan anak-anak langsung ga enak. Minhyun ga bakal nyuruh Seonho buat milih siaran yang bakal ditonton kan? Terakhir kali mereka nyuruh Seonho milih, satu kosan di paksa nontonin lejel home shoping yang promo panci pake acara masak-masak gaje.

"Kamu mau nonton apa?" JDERR.. tuh tuh kan anak-anak kosan mah ga like yang kaya begini.

"Eh? Serius Seonho boleh milih acaranya kak?" Seonho mandangin Minhyun pake tatapan memuja yang menjijikan. Minhyun ngangguk trus ngasih remotnya ke si Seonho. Anak-anak kosan? Mereka melongo berjamaah. Minhyun diikutin Daniel berlalu kedapur ngambilin sendok mereka mau makan eskrim yang dari tadi dianggurin.

Apa yang akhirnya mereka tonton?

 _Guanlin:" induk ayam di kejar musaangg.."_

 _Seonho :"Anak ayam cari induknya.."_

 _Guanlin : "Induk ayam berlari... terus lari dan di tangkap musaang.."_.

 _Seonho : " Anak ayam mencari.. terus cari.. induknya yang hilang"_

 _Guanho: " Oh kasihan..oh kasihan sungguh kasihaaan..." keut_

 _(yang tahu lagunya lu keseringan nonton upin ipin. Itu liriknya gue ubah dikit.)_

Anak –anak pada melongo liat duo byeongari itu perform ala-ala duo bocah bantet asal negri jiran itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi mereka tetep ngasih tepok tangan si Minhyun liatin pake mata laser sambil makan eskrim bareng Danik di belakang mereka. Ini mah anak-anak mau ngejilat Minhyun biar remotnya dibalikin.

"Kak bagus ga?" Seonho semangat langsung duduk di pangkuan Minhyun, entah kena angin apa si hwang ga nolak biasanya doi mah anti banget ditempelin si Seonho, apa mungkin gara-gara eskrim ya? cowo matre mah emang gitu.

"Bagus kok, bagus kan gaes?" Minhyun neror anak-anak, mereka mah iya-iya aja asal remot balik.

"Kan upin ipin nya udah abis nih, Min boleh ga kita nonton?" Jisung maju dia ga tahan nonton upin ipin lagi pinginnya nonton sopo jarwo.

"Yaudah deh tapi ga ada Cinta Fitri ato katakan putus ya."

"Trus?" koor anak-anak kompak

"Nonton Dangdut mania aja." Hyunbin ngambil remot tipi mau ganti cenel. Baru aja si komu mau ganti cenel JDErrr petir nyambar tiang listrik depan kosan, listrik padam tipi kosan pun rusak.. keut the end anak-anak gagal nonton dangadut mania.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu sejak listrik padam, anak-anak kosan pada ngeluh, soalnya kaga ada penerangan apapun di kosan mana udah gelap banget lagi. Jangan tanya siapa yang menderita, tentu saja saudara Kim Jonghyun sebagai Ketua suku habis di protes ama anak-anak. Disuruh benerin tipi lah cari alternatif lampu lah, dia berasa kaya babu dari pada ketua. Jonghyun mah pasrah aja segala usaha udah dia coba, dia yang buakan anak teknik listrik aja sampe rela liatin gardu listrik yang tadi kesambar petir, ya Cuma liatin doang sih ga ngikut benerin.

Lagi gelap-gelap anak-anak kosan 101 saling duduk merapat apa lagi Seonho yang udah nemplok ke induknya aka Hwang Minhyun. Daniel, Ong ama Jisung peluk-pelukan di temani senter mata dari Rooney dan Peter kucing si Danik. Dongho ngajerin Guanlin bahasa korea, entah kenapa mereka milih buat belajar sekarang. Kalo woojin? Dia nyante aja di pojokan nemenin Minki yang dari tadi diem, bukan rahasia lagi sih kalo si lady gagal penakut pake banget.

"Eh lu pada tahu gak, kemaren ada yang kesurupan di kosannya si Kenta." Bapak Jaehwan nyablak entah ide dari mana tiba-tiba dia pingin cerita horor. Anak-anak langsung mandangin si bapak sebel apa lagi squat-squat cemen maca Minki-Jisung.

"Please deh Jae milih-milih waktu kali kalo mau cerita horor."

"Katanya tuh anak kesurupan sama penari jaipong, si kenta bilang serem abis. Lu tahu Moonbok kan?" anak-anak ngangguk "Nah dia tu yang kesurupan, mana pake acara nari sambil nagis-nagis lagi asli serem."

"hi..hi.. ." satu kosan kaget trus liatin asal suara itu taunya bapak kepala suku ngasih bacsound bisar serem katanya.

"Apaan sih Jong, ngagetin bego."Minhyun protes, Jonghyun cengengesan, Seonho? Pucat pasi.

"Trus gimana Jae." Daniel yang takut tapi lebih penasaran angkat bicara.

"Udah gitu aja.. keut.. tamat.. the end."

"Yee." Anak-anak kompak nimpuk Bapak pake nastar sisa si seonho.

"Kalian tahu gak?" mulai deh, gara-gara si Jaehwan nih Minki jadi ikut-ikutan cerita hantu, tunggu Minki?

"Dulu katanya ada yang gantung diri di kosan ini." Lanjut si Minki pake tampang horor, anak-anak tahan napas plus mata di plototin.

"Hi..hi..hi..hi..hi.."

"Please deh Jong ga usah nakut-nakutin."

"Bukan gue kali kak.."

"trus siapa? kan lo doang yang duduk di depan tv." Emang suaranya dari deket tv sih

"Kaga tahu.."

"HI..HI..HI.." JDERR.. krik..krik

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!" anak-anak kosan panik berjamaah.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian listrik dikosan idup lagi, anak-anak kosan langsung sujud sukur. Setelah kejadian hihihi ga jelas tadi mereka kompak nempel satu sama lain kaya kecebong. Diluar ujan deres banget anak-anak kosan pada mager buat keluar.

"kak Seonho laper." Si anak ayam mulai ngeluh

"Bang beli baso yuk?" Guanlin ngajakin si Dongho, tapi emang dasar anak-anak kosan pada mager dari pada basah-basahan diluar mending mereka kelaperan di kosan.

"Kan kita kelaperan nih, main petak umpet yuk?" Bapak Jaehwan nyaranin, apa hubungan petak umpet sama kelaperan? Jawabannya ga ada. Si bapak Cuma pingin main petak umpet doang wkwkwk

"Iya nih dari pada bosen." Minki yang duduk sebelah si woojin ngangguk setuju.

"Yuk dari pada bosen." Dongho setuju juga, ini tuh modus buat ngalihin perhatian si Guanlin dari Baso, secara Dongho kan lagi bokek dia ga mau beliin Guanlin baso.

Akhirnya mereka semua kompak main petak umpet, biarlah capek asal si Seonho ama Guanlin lupa soal laper trus minta anak-anak kosan beliin Baso, mager bok ujan. Setelah hompipah secara berjamaah, akhirnya diputusin si Minki yang jaga, sebenarnya Seonho sih tapi atas dasar kuasa Emperor Hwang , Seonho di jadiin anak bawang dan bakal ikutan ngumpet. Dengan terpaksa Minki harus rela -anak mencar buat sembunyi sementara Minki mulai ngitung.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian

"Eh kak, kok si Minki ga nemu-nemu kita yah?" Daniel nanya ke Jisung

"Iya juga ya, kok lama bet ya?" Jisung balik nanya diangguki secara berjamaah sama yang lain. Lah kok mereka bareng? Itulah kompaknya anak-anak kosan 101 ngumpet pun bareng sebenernya sih kebiasaan kalo ngumpet dari si Gunhee yang nagih utang pasti bareng juga.

"Ngapain tuh si lady gagal? kita ngumpet segini rame kok ga keliatan. Ini anatara nih sofa emang manjur buat ngumpet ato si Minki aja yang rabunnya keterlaluan." Ong misuh-misuh

"Huuh buta kali ya? Udah dua puluh menit nih, pegel kaki gue."

"Sabar, kali aja bentar lagi dia dateng." Ketua Jonghyun menenangkan para anggota yang suka protes ini.

"Eh pada ngapain nih, kok lo pada ngumpet di balik sofa?" anak-anak yang lagi dempet dempetan di balik sofa langsung kaget. Jonghyun yang posisinya paling sudut langsung kegencet sama anak-anak yang roboh kayak domino. Bapak Jaehwan tereak lapan oktav gara-gara kakinya diinjek Hyunbin, Si Ong udah ngapsen satu kebon binatang gara-gara kejepit antara Woojin ama Daniel,Woojin misuh-misuh karena kegencet Dongho,Minhyun mah sante posisi dia paling enak wong dia yang ngegencet semua. Begonya ngapain mereka ngumpet di satu tempat yang sama, main petak umpet macam apa ini?

"ANJRIT CHOI MINKI NGAGETIN BEGO!" Si Ong tereak

"Biasa aja bego kita kaga budeg." Bales anak-anak sebel

"Lah lu kok basah? Dari mana aja kok ga nyariin kita?" Ketua suku anak-anak 101 angkat bicara, jadi dari tadi si Ledy Gagal alias Choi Minki kaga nyariin mereka percuma dong maen petak umpet kalo yang jaga ga nyariin.

"Ngapain juga gue nyariin elo pada, penting banget." Bales Minki sambil mandang anak-anak pake ekspresi so bitchinya. Anak-anak pada facepalm.

"Lo kan yang jaga ya kudu nyariin kita bego." Balas Minhyun, pengen rasanya doi ngegampar wajah bitchinya Minki.

"Jaga apaan woi, emang gue satpam jagain lo pada?"

"Kita kan lagi maen petak umpet bego, lu yang jaga kita pada ngumpet, amnesia lu ya?" Bapak Jaehwan habis kesabaran mana kaki dia masih diinjek Hyunbin.

"Ye kapan kita maen petak umpet? gue aja baru balik dari kosannya si ucup ngaco lo pada.." Balas Minki sebel, wong dari tadi dia di kosannya si ucup ngegibah bareng antek-anteknya (sebut saja : ucup, dewi, sama gunhee)

"Lo yang ngaco dari tadi kan lo bareng kita di kosan dasar amnesia." Si Jaehwan ngegas

"Sono tanya si ucup gue dari tadi di kosan dia, kalo perlu telepon si Gunhee ama Daehwi sekalian."

"Ga ah nanti dia nagi utang gue hehe." Jaehwan nyengir, Minki ngelongos, anak-anak gubrak berjamaah.

"Serius lu kak dari tadi di kosan si ucup? Kapan berangkatnya?" si Danik masih rada ga percaya, Minki ngangguk.

"Pas listriknya mati gue langsung cabut, di kosan si ucup kan ada genset." Anak-anak nganguk paham. Lain anak-anak lain juga Jisung yang narik-narik kaosnya Jonghyun pake muka horor.

" .jj jong kalo Minki cabut pas listrik mati, te..t.. trus yang dari tadi maen bareng kita siapa?" JEDERR! Petir menyambar nerangin muka horor Jisung, anak-anak langsung kaget, Daniel yang biasanya matanya kaga keliatan melotot sampe matanya kaya mata Yehyun.

"I, iya juga ya kak, trus yang main petak umpet bareng kita siapa?" bisik si Ong sambil meluk Danik yang sama takutnya.

"Njing yang duduk sebelah gue tadi siapa?" woojin misuh-misuh

" _Dulu katanya ada yang gantung diri dikosan ini."_ Kata-kata maut itu masuk kembali keotak anak-anak kosan 101, kedengaran trus kek ada yang bisikin di telinga mereka masing-masing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Anak-anak koor terak lapan oktav ngikutin si Jaehwan, Minki yang kaga mundeg Cuma bisa terbengong-bengong. Jisung Daniel ama Ong udah pelukan, Dongho masang kuda-kuda siap ngegebukin orang, Woojin sok poker face padahal hatinya dugun-dugun setengah mati, Jonghyun istghfar, si Hyunbin mah udah tepar pingsan seketika.

"Maaakkkkk..." Si ong manggil maknya yang jauh disana. Sementara itu yang paling waras diantara Minhyun mandangin mereka semua sambil mikir keras.

"Tunggu bentar kok gue ngerasa ada yang kurang?" Minhyun angkat bicara

"hu?"

"Ada yang kurang ga sih?"

"Gue,Minki, Kak Jisung,Jaehwan,Hyubin,Danik,Ong, Woojin,Dongho, elo lengkap kok sepuluh orang." Jonghyun ngapsen anggotanya. Mendadak Minhyun langsung pake wajah hohor

"PONYO, MANA PONYO?" Si bapak histeris ga nemuin bestinya disana.

"Udah balik ke kosan, tadi papasan ama gue." Minki yang jawab

"Seonho mana?" bisik Minhyun hohor, jeng..jeng..jeng (close up satu-satu wajah anak-anak kosan) anak-anak langsung panik. Oh iya dari tadi tuh anak ayam kaga keliatan, kemana gerangan Yoo Seonho menghilang?

"Bu..bukannya tadi dia ngumpet bareng lo Min?" tanya Dongho setengah panik

"Anjir kaga, gue kan bareng kalian."

"Guanlin juga mana?" dobel jeng..jeng..jeng

"Anjay guanlin juga ilang."

"Gue disini Bang." Guanlin nyahutin dari atas lemari, entah sejak kapan doi naik kesono. Dia turun trus langsung gabung sama anak-anak, ga lupa ngerangkul abangnya aka Dongho.

"Lu liat Seonho ga?" tanya Jonghyun, dia berusaha tenang aslinya panik bok, kalo ada apa-apa yang dicariin duluan pasti si Jonghyun tangung jawab sebagai kepala suku soalnya.

"Kaga kak." Balas Guanlin sambil masang pose mikir kek patung the thingker .

" Lah kan yang terakhir ngumpet bareng dia kan elo." Minhyun nyalak, Guanlin langsung mengkeret, biasa induk ayam histeris anaknya ilang. Minhyun yakin terakhir kali dia liat Seonho ngebantuin Guanlin buat ngumpet.

"Biasa aja dong Min." Dongho protes, secara adik kesayangannya di semprot sama si Minhyun, tapi belum nyampe protesnya, si Dongho udah dapet lirikan maut dari induk ayam Hwang.

"Kan yang terakhir bareng Seonho si Guanlin wajar lah gue nanya kedia." Kata Minhyun sambil ngegas ke Dongho.

"Iya sih kak, Seonho emang bantuin gue ngumpet tapi abis itu tu anak ngikutin kak Minki."

"Gue dari tadi di kosan Ucup Lin." Minki nyahut.. krik..krik..krik..krik..JDERRRR!

"SEONHO-YAAAAA!"-Minhyun

"PIYIIIIKKK DIMANA LOOO, BALIIIK INDUK LO NYARIIN."-Ong

"SEONHO-YAA GUE BELOM SIAP DI RAJAM MAK BOAAA."-Jonghyun

"PIYIIIK BALIK JANGAN NGIKUTIN SI MINKI DIA BUAKAN MINKI."-Jisung

"JANGAN MATI DULU YOO SEONHO, NANTI YANG GUE POROTIN SIAPA LAGI?"-Daniel

Malam yang panjang buat anak kosan 101 diiringi suara petir dan ujan deres mereka semua nyariin si Seonho yang entah ilang kemana, semoga baik-baik aja.

"SEONHO-YAAA JANGAN NGIKUTIN MINKI DIA SETAN BUKAN MINKIII!" –induk ayam Hwang

"PIYIKKK BALIK GUE DISINI YANG LU IKUTIN BUKAN GUEEEE!" –terduga hantu, Choi Minki

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Gue balik lagi hehe adakah yang jadi WANNABLE disini? Gue dukung aja sih soalnya udah milih setia jadi ELF walaupun lirik sana lirik sinii haha .. atao siapa yang kemaren mabok momennya MinhyunBinx Seonho?,gue ngakak si piyik ngegangguin Minhyunbin pacaran, mana nyosor Minhyun mulu lagi. Tapi gasia-sia si Seonho berjuang ,dapet juga dia nyosor Minhyun. Btw balas dendamnya si hyunbin juga ga tanggung-tanggung, ga cinta Minhyun katanya, karam sudah kapalnya Minhyunbin wkwk. Si Seonho juga laku banget abis dari produce 101 tl gue penuh sama poto-poto dia, pothoshoot buat inilah itulah, apa lagi kemaren dia live, ngomongin Minhyunnya lama banget lagi. fix si Seonho anak angkatnya member Nu'est. Byeongari gue sukses terus ya noona tunggu sampe lu debut dek.

Ini ga penting sih tapi bias gue di produce dari awal sebenernya Daniel tapi kok gue rasa gue lebih sayang Jonghyun ya?, pasti pas nungguin rengking gue nungguin Jonghyun dulu baru abis itu Daniel, kadang lebih excited sama penampilan pak ketua dari pada si Danik. Dan puncaknya rasa sedih gue karena Jonghyun ga masuk lebih gede dari rasa seneng gue Daniel nomer 1, jadi center lagi si ong juga masuk lagi haha bingung gue. Btw itu yang bagian cerita si Jaehwan soal kesurupan sebenarnya kejadian nyata di kosan gue, si teteh yang kesurupan nari jaipong sambil nangis trus ngomong pake bahasa sunda yang sama sekali gue ga ngerti serem banget pokoknya lah. Dah ah gue kebanyakan bacot. Akhir kata gue seneng kalian semua meng apresiasi ff gue ini gaes, gue juga happy banget bisa baca review kalian jadi tolong review lagi yah biar gue semangat nulisnya see you.

Padang , Jum'at 7 juli 2017

22:58 WIB


	4. Seonho, Daehwi dan Kebun Pakde Milis

Minhyun dan Anak Ayam

.

.

.

Seonho, Daehwi dan Kebun Pakde Milis (Mana Seonho bagian 2)

.

.

.

" Ini semua salah lo." Minhyun yang lagi kesel ngejedotin kepala Jaehwan, si Bapak cuma bisa meringis.

"Lah kok salah gue sih Bang Min?"

"Ya emang salah lo yang ngajakin main petak umpet kan elo, lo juga yang cerita soal hantu duluan sekarang si Seonho jadi ilang kan." Ini ceritanya anak-anak kosan 101 lagi ngumpul di ruang tengah saling nyalah-nyalahin, soalnya dari tadi mereka nyariin Seonho yang di gondol setan kaga ketemu. Gimana mau ketemu mereka nyarinya cuma di dalam kosan doang itupun bareng-bareng.

"Elo semua kan juga setuju sama ide gue,Bang Dongho juga setuju." Bapak nyeret nama Dongho dalam pertikaian unfaedah ini.

"Lah jangan bawa-bawa gue napa Jae." Sahut Dongho kaga nyante, anak-anak lain cuma liatin selama yang disalahin bukan mereka semua aman terkendali.

"Lo juga Jong jadi ketua kok kaga becus sih, harusnya lu jaga keamanan kosan kita, pasang jampi-jampi kek, jimat kek kan makhluk astral jadi ga gampang masuk."

"Ye kok jadi salah gue? Gue kan disini ketua bukan babu kalian lagian gue kaga dibayar juga buat jagain lu pada,gue bayar kosan juga lagi double rugi gue jadi ketua disini. Tu setan masuk kosan gara-gara lu pada jarang shalat mana suka maksiad." jawab Jonghyun panas emosi dia jadi ketua ga ada untungnya malah disalahin sama anggota kurang ajar,dibayar kaga menderita iya.

"Gue rajin shalat ya, tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama terhormat ini." Bapak nyahut, dia mana mau dibilang kaga shalat wong tiap hari ke masjid berjamaah.

"Hyunbin tu yang jarang sholat molor mulu." Ong nyahut nambah-nambah keruh suasana aja nih anak.

"Kaya lu sering shalat aja kak, kerjaan lu tiap hari kan ngebokep trus ngegosip sambil mantengin akun lambe t*rah." Sembur Hyunbin, Ong ga terima langsung nyambit tu anak dibantuin sama si gingsul, Minki dan Jisung. Lah kok mereka ikutan? Merasa kesinggung ini mah wkwkwk.

"Pokoknya kalo emak minta tanggung jawab yang salah lo semua gue kaga ikutan." Final Minhyun ga mau disalahin sama sekali dasar rubah emang.

"Mana bisa gitu Min tanggung jawab bersama lah ga setia kawan banget lu." Jonghyun nyahut ini mah dia doang yang takut di rajam Mak Boa kemungkinan paling besar anak-anak bakal numbalin dia soalnya.

"Dari pada lo semua berantem mending kita nyari si Seonho lagi. menurut laporan Rooney ama Peter ada jejak kaki di halaman yang berkemungkinan jejak kaki si piyik." Daniel yang dari tadi diem menyampaikan laporan dua sahabatnya itu, sejak kapan Daniel bisa bahasa kucing? Entahlah Cuma Daniel,Rooney,Peter sama Tuhan yang tahu.

Anak-anak akhirnya setuju buat nyariin si Seonho lagi, tapi karena di luar masih hujan mereka nyariin Seonho dikamar masing-masing aja siapa tahu si Seonho ngumpet di lemari ato laci meja mereka kan?

.

Sementar itu

.

Daehwi duduk anteng di tepi jendelanya, doi lagi ngerjain pr matematika tapi karna otaknya ga didesain buat ngerti sama yang namanya trigonometri dia lebih milih mandangin hujan, siapa tahu tuhan kasihan terus nurunin jawaban prnya dari langit. Maknae gengnya si Minki ini nyander dikaca dengan pulpen di tangan kanan dan buku mtk di tangan kiri. Pandangan doi sendu banget diiringi radio yang muter lagu galau fix Daehwi berasa bintang utama MV.

"Tuhan kok tega banget nyiptain trigonometri sih? Ga ada gunanya juga." Daehwi misuh-misuh palanya pusing sama sin,cos,tan,secan,cotangen dan kawaan-kawannya, salah dia juga sih ngapain sok-sok milih masuk IPA

"Mamiiiii...Daehwi pingin pindah jurusan." Akhirnya dia teriak sampe sang Mami yang lagi maskeran kaget.

Dalam kegalauan karena tugasnya ga beres-beres Daehwi iseng-iseng buka jendela sambil mandangin kebon pisang deket rumahnya, ga ada maksud apa-apa sih siapa tahu ada jin penunggu pohon pisang yang mau bantuin ngerjain pr mtknya, awas jadi syirik loh Hwi. Hampir lima menit Daehwi mandangin kebon pisang sebelum matanya nangkep sesosok jangkung yang lagi jalan mau masuk kekebon pisang itu.

"Jin penunggu kebon pisang?" Daehwi teriak lagi, si Mamih kaget lagi ngulang maskeran lagi.

"Tapi tunggu tampangnya kok bloon kaya seseorang ya mana pake jaket kuning lagi?" Daehwi mikir keras sambil merahatiin sosok kuning di kebon pisang itu.

"Kuning? Jaket kuning gambar anak ayam, Kira-kira punya siapa ya?" loding limabelas menit lagi.

"PIYIK..?! YOO SEONHOOO?!" kaget Daehwi ngapain si piyik malem-malem di kebon pisang Pakde Milis? Tunggu kebon pisang Pakde Milis kan banyak dedemitnya.

"OIII PIYIIIIIK TUNGGU...!" Si Daehwi panik langsung lari turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua tanpa sadar kalo lagi-lagi ngagetin si Mamih yang udah tiga kali gagal maskeran gara-gara anak tunggalnya.

"DAEHWIII KAN UDAH MAMIH BILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK.!"

Daehwi lari-lari tanpa sendal dan payung di tengah hujan tangan kanannya masih megang pulpen di tangan kiri masih ada buku matematikanya, demi Piyik kesayangannya Kak Minhyun ini si Daehwi bela-belain deh basah-basahan.

"Oiii Yoo Seonho." teriak Daehwi sambil ngejar Seonho yang udah masuk ke kebon pisangnya Pakde Milis. Jujur Daehwi takut pake banget diakan rada-rada anti gitu sama yang namanya dedemit, genderwo, kunti, pocong, kwisin dan apalah itu sebutannya, tapi atas nama kesetia kawanan dan perikeanakayaman dia bela-belain deh masuk.

"PIYIIIIK LOE DIMANA?! JAWAB GUE OIII..." teriak Daehwi, asli dia takut kalo dedemit penghuni kebon pisang ini bakal keganggu dan ikut nyulik dia, kan kasihan dunia ini harus kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya ciaaa. Daehwi makin jauh masuk kekebunnya pakde Milis doi jalan pelan banget sambil ngacungin pulpen sebagai senjata siapa tahu ada dedemit ga bertanggung jawab nyerang dia, ya elah Hwi.

"Loh kak Daehwi ngapain disini?" setelah Daehwi jalan yang berasa seabad dia nemuin Seonho yang lagi metikin pisang seolah-olah ga terjadi apa-apa.

"Lo yang ngapain disini piyik?" tanya Daehwi nyolot.

"Seonho diajakin kak Minki ketemu sama Mamah,katanya Mamanya Seonho nyariin." Jawab Seonho polos sambil nyemilin pisang mentah sumpah Daehwi pingin nampar wajah polosnya. Tunggu dulu Kak Minki? Perasaan si Kakak baru aja ngechat di grub kalo doi baru aja nyampe di kosan mana sempet dia nganterin Seonho kesini.

"Lah ngapain juga Tante Boa nyariin lu di kebon pisang pakde Milis?" Daehwi gemes banget sama otak 2Gnya Seonho yang sepertinya gagal upgrade.

"Ih Kak Daehwi lucu deh ngapain juga Mamah malem-malem di kebon pisang Pakde Milis disana kan banyak dedemit." ucap Seonho sok asik sambil mukul-mukul bahu Daehwi.

"lah itu lu tahu jadi ngapain disini?" tanya Daehwi, ini dia yang bego atau si Seonhonya aja yang mabok.

"Kak Daehwi kok lucu sih? Kakak yang ngapain disini ini kan rumah Seonho masa lupa?" ' Gue ga ngelawak bego.. tunggu Apa? Tadi dia bilang apa?'

" Sejak kapan lo pindah kekebon pisang pakde kok si tante ga bilang?" Daehwi nanya bego sejak kapan juga Tante Boa sama Om Joowon milih pindah kekebon Pisang, kok Daehwi ga Tahu? Sejak kapan juga Pakde milis ngejual kebon pisangnya yang masih dalam kasus sengketa ini? Daehwi ngerasa ketinggalan banget.

"Ngapain juga Seonho pindah kak, Rumah Seonho inikan masih baru. Kak Daehwi mau masuk dulu ga? kayaknya Kak Daehwi laper deh sampe jadi bego gitu. Kak Minki juga ada didalem lagi makan sama Papah Mama" Ini si Seonho ga tahu diri banget ngatain Daehwi sebego-begonya Daehwi dia masih bisa bedain mana kebon pisang mana rumah. Tapi tunggu sebenarnya Seonho sadar ga sih kalo dia lagi ga didepan rumah? apa jangan-jangan ... Daehwi ga sanggup lanjutin kata-katanya doi geleng-geleng berusaha tetap fokus sambil dalam hati bacain ayat kursi, nyesel dia dulu sering cabut kalo disuruh ngaji.

"Ho sejak kapan didepan rumah lo bisa metik pisang? Bukannya si Tante nanemnya pohon Duren ya?" tanya Daehwi panik, Seonho bingung diakan lagi metik rambutan bukannya pisang apa lagi duren.

"Inikan pohon rambutan kak bukan pohon pisang apalagi duren." jawab Seonho sambil nunjuk pohon pisang di sebelahnya, fix sipiyik kerasukan. Daehwi pucat pasi perasaan maknae geng Minki itu makin ga enak mending dia ngajakin si Seonho kabur dari sini secepatnya.

"Ayo kak kita masuk Mama udah manggil."

"Hah, tante Boa manggil ? Kok gue ga denger ya?" Daehwi makin pucet.

"Kayaknya kak Daehwi emang butuh makan deh, yuk masuk kak." Seonho narik-narik Daehwi kearah sekumpulan pohon pisang sambil ngomong gak jelas. Daehwi mikir keras dia gak mau ikut di gondol dedemit juga pokoknya mereka berdua harus keluar dari sini.

"Oh iya Ho gue lupa bilang tadi Kak Minhyun nyariin lo." Ucap Dehwi cepat sambil lirik-lirik pohon pisang dan sipiyik yang mikir keras.

"Lah kata Kak Minki Kak Minhyun udah bobo tadi pas Seonho balik."

"Iya Kak Minhyunnya tadi udah tidur trus bangun lagi nyariin lo." Udahlah piyik iyain aja Daehwi udah ga tahan nih pingin pingsan.

"Kenapa ya Kak?"

"Ga tau katanya mau ngajakin makan." Jawab Daehwi asal

"Tapi Seonho udah kenyang sama rambutan ketemu kak Minhyunnya besok aja deh."

"JANGAAAN!"

"Kak Daehwi kenapa sih?"

"Bang Daniel nyariin lo juga"

"Hah?"

"Iya Bang Daniel nyariin lo juga, tadi si Rooney keselek biji lengkeng trus ga bisa napas. Lo jago napas buatankan yok bantuin Bang Daniel sebelum Rooney mati keselek." Tambah ngaco aja alasannya si Daehwi, ngorbanin nama baik Rooney lagi kalo Daniel tahu pasti udah di tabok.

"ROONEY SEKARAT? BURUAN KAK KITA BANTUIN BANG DANIEL." begonya lagi si Seonho pake percaya, plis deh dek sejak kapan juga kucing makan lengkeng? Bodo amatlah yang penting mereka cabut dari sini.

"Ma Seonho ketempat kak Minhyun dulu." Seonho pamit ke pohon pisang lagi, Daehwi yang liatin tambah pucat.

"Kak Daehwi katanya Kak Minki mau pulang bareng kita boleh kan ya?"

"APA? GA BOLEEH" Daehwi histeris

"Lah kenapa kan Kak Minkikan juga ngekos disana?"

"Pokoknya ga boleh, kosan lagi area steril dari Kak Minki." Seonho bingung kok kayaknya Daehwi nyolot banget ga ngizinin Kak Minki buat balik ke kosan, yang ngekos kan kak Minki tapi yang sewot malah Kak Daehwi.

"Kalo Kak Minki ga dibolehin kita ajak Papah aja ya kak, Papa katanya mau nganterin." Daehwi pusing Seonho kapan sadarnya sih dari tadi dia nunjuk-nunjuk pohon pisang sambil ngomong ga jelas, di tambah dedemit yang pura-pur jadi Om Joowon minta ikut kekosan lagi nambahin masalah Daehwi aja.

"POKOKNYA GA ADA YANG BOLEH IKUT.. KITA BALIK KEKOSAN BERDUA AJA." Daehwi teriak setengah sok berani setengahnya lagi nekat.

"Tapi kak.."

"BODO AMAT YANG PENTING LARIIIIIIIIIII...!" Abis sudah stok sok beraninya si Daehwi, dia yang udah ngerasa kakinya mulai goyah akhirnya narik Seonho lari sambil nyebrangin kebon pisangnya Pakde Milis. Daehwi janji dia gabakalan pernah mampir lagi ke kebon sarang dedemit ini meski di kasih album wannaone sekalipun.

.

.

Sementara itu dikosan.

.

.

"URJEEEEEENNNNN...!" Minhyun yang baru aja mau bercinta bareng yayang kasur kaget sama teriakan sumbang Jonghyun di kamar sebelah, tanpa banyak omong doi langsung keluar buat ngelabrak itu bocah kura-kura.

"Oi Botak lu ga paham waktu ya? Ini jamnya tidur lu malah teriak ga jelas." Sembur Minhyun si ketua yang emang lagi kaga fokus ga bales doi malah asik guling-guling dilantai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hanpong jadulnya.

"Apaan sih Kak Jong lebai banget lu." Hyunbin mewakili rasa jijik anak-anak kosan 101 bersuara.

"Gawat Bin."

"Yaelah gawat kenapa? Rambut lo rontok lagi?" si Hyunbin malah ngingetin Jonghyun soal rambutnya yang mengalami penuaan dini itu.

"Bukan bego, ini Emak katanya mau kesini nyariin Seonho." Jonghyun ngejelasin pakai ekspresi super lebay yang bikin satu kosan muntah berjamaah

"Trus kenapa tinggal bilang Seonho ga ada disini kan?" Ong ngasih saran bego

"Yaelah sei emak kan udah tahu kalau Seonho hari ini main ke sini, katanya tadi di telfon Guanlin buat izin telat balik."

" WAT? LU NELPON SI EMAK LIN?" ong ngegas Guanlin yang lagi duduk dipojokan kaget sambil sembunyi dibalik badannya Dongho.

"I, i iya kak, tapi itu sebelum Seonho ilang kok." Jawab Guanlin takut disembur si Ong lagi.

"Woi trus gimana nih? Kalo sipiyik ga ketemu bisa-bisa dirajam kita sama Mak Boa."

"Gue ga ikut-ikutan loh."

"Enak aja Bang Min, pokonya kalo si Seonho beneran ilang lu juga ikutan tanggung jawab." Hyunbin nyolot, matanya melototin Minhyun yang ga ada setia kawannya sama sekali itu Minhyunmah ga peduli.

"Gue juga ga ikutan yah, kan gue dari tadi dikosan si ucup." Minki ikutan nyahut, trus gabung sama Minhyun nyiptain aliansi penghianat.

"Sumpah pada ga setia kawan banget lu pada."

"Kawan? siapa kawan gue disini?" minki pura-pura bego bikin satu kosan pingin banget ngerajam si lady gagal ini.

"Dari pada lu semua berantem alangkah lebih baiknya kita nyariin si piyik lagi, menurut laporan peter bau-baunya si piyik udah mendekat." Daniel angkat suara sambil ngelus-ngelus peeter yang lagi anteng di gendongannya.

"Tumben waras Niel." Ong nyahut entahlah definisi warasnya seorang Ong Seongwoo itu kekgimana, orang ngomong sama kucing dikatain waras.

Baru aja anak-anak mau bubar nyariin si piyik lagi tiba-tiba bel depan bunyi diikuti suara si emak yang minta dibukain pintu. "Jonghyun bukain pintu ibuk mau masuk." Lah si emak kenapa bawa-bawa nama dia sih? Jonghyun misuh-misuh, anak-anak pada mandang remeh udah fix dia jadi tumbal hari ini.

"Yaudah gini aja deh, Jong lo alihin perhatian si emak yang lainnya nyari si piyik."

"Tapi Bang gue kan ga jago bohong, si Woojin aja sono yang jelas pengalamannya soal bohong-bohongan."

"Eh eh maksud lo apa Bang? Pencemaran nama baik ini namanya mau lu gue laporin ke KUA?" sahut si gingsul ngaco

"Pengadilan bego ngapain ke KUA lu mau kawin sama Jonghyun?" Ong yang cerdas ngesleding otak begonya Woojin

"Itu maksud gue Bang pokoknya gue ga mau ya ngadepin emak."

"Bilang aja lu takut ditagih uang kos." Si Hyunbin nyahut

"Kayak lu udah bayar aja Kak."

"Apa lo bilang ?gue udah bayar ya." Sebelum Woojin sempat buka mulut doi keburu mingkem gara-gara disinisin Minhyun dari ujung, fix Woojin takut.

"Jonghyun ini Ibu tolong bukain pintu." Belum habis debat ga penting anak kos Mak Boa keburu nyahut dari pintu depan mana pake mantion nama Jonghyun lagi jadilah si ketua ditumbalin anak-anak buat ngadepin si emak.

Dengan pasrah Jonghyun jalan kedepan buat bukain pintu

"Yang lain mana Jong?"

"Hmm udah pada tidur kayanya buk duduk dulu Buk biar Jong bikinin minuman, Ibu maunya minum apa?"

"Gausah deh Jong Ibu Cuma sebentar kok lagian udah kemaleman. Oh iya Seonho mana ya?"

"Hmm itu Buk.. hmm itu..Seonho.."

"EH ADA IBUK... malam buk makin cantik aja deh mau nyobain masker wajah dari aku ga buk lumayan harga kenalan didiskon deh."

"Eh Seongwoo bisa aja sejak kapan kamu jualan masker?"

"Sejak bulan lalu buk, cobain dulu deh buk dijamin ga mengecewakan barangnya di import langsung dari jepang."

" yang dari korea aja ada ga? Udah bosan Jepang mulu, oh iya kamu liat Seonho ga ibu kesini mau ngajakin pulang udah lewat jam malamnya nih."

" Seonho ? tadi ada bareng Minhyun bentar ya bu Seongwoo panggilin Minhyun dulu." Ong ngasih senyum andalannya kesiemak sambil ngelirik Minhyun yang dari tadi ngintip dari pintu dapur sementara si emperor dipegangin Minki sama Jisung biar ga ngamuk dan ngebunuh Ong di tempat.

"Min lu di cariin Ibuk tuh, Seonho tadi kan bareng lukan?" dengan tanpa dosa Ong narik Minhyun yang lagi misuh-misuh keruang tengah, induk ayam itu ga bisa berkutik kecuali ngasih senyum palsunya pada si Ibu Kos sementara dalam hati nyusun rencana pembunuhan Ong Seongwoo.

"Min kata Seongwoo tadi Seonho bareng kamu kan ibu mau ngajak balik nih udah kemaleman juga, Seonhonya mana ya?"

"Itu Buk anu.. hmmm itu buk ... jadi gini buk tadi pas mati lampu kita semua pada main petak umpet trus Seonhonya... Seonhonya i..iil ii"

"MAMAH?!" belom kelar Minhyun ngomong udah kepotong duluan sama suara gebrakan pintu depan dan kemunculan sosok berjaket kuning diruang tengah.

"SEONHO/PIYIK!?" satu kosan kompak syok ngeliat sosok anak ayam mereka yang diduga di gondol dedemit muncul didepan pintu tanpa dosa tanpa beban malah nyengir lebar keseluruh ruangan. Minhyun yang tadinnya tegang narik nafas legaaa banget baru kali ini doi seneng banget ngeliat tampang bloonnya Seonho biasanya boro-boro seneng yang ada pingin dipites. Sementara penghuni kosan yang lain diam-diam pada yes-yesan Hyunbin sama Woojin malah udah pelukan, kalo si piyik muncul berarti emak ga jadi marah dan mereka masih bisa nunggak uang kosan bulan ini tanpa kena damprat.

"Kamu dari mana aja sayang mamah cariin dari tadi?" Mak Boa langsung nyamperin anak semata wayangnya itu tapi Seonho malah lari kearah Daniel yang lagi mojok bareng Jisung.

"Bang Daniel !" Danik yang lagi bobok-bobok ayam di bahu Jisung langsung kaget

"Y, ya?"

"Ayo kita obatin Rooney!"

"Rooney? Emang Rooney kenapa?"

"loh Rooneykan keselek biji lengkeng masa Bang Danik ga tahu sih?"

"APA!? ROONEEEEYYYYYY TIDAAAAKK" si Danik panik salah satu sohibnya keselek biji lengkeng padahal baru lima menit yang lalu ngucapin met bobo ke Rooney dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat, saking kagetnya Danik dia sampe lupa kalo kucingkan ga makan lengkeng.

"Tahu dari mana kamu dek?" tanya Daniel sambil nangis bombay Seonho dengan senang hati nunjuk Daehwi yang dari tadi di kacuekin satu kosan, maknae geng funky sistah itu malah asik sama buku tulisnya berusaha ngeberesin pr yang tadi tertunda gara-gara nyelametin Seonho dari dedemit.

"DAEHWI!" anak-anak kosan dibuat kaget lagi ngeliat Daehwi duduk anteng di pojokan.

"Hai kakak-kakak." Bales Daehwi anteng

"Bener Dew lu nemu Rooney keselek biji lengkeng?" Daniel langsung lari kearah Daehwi sambil megang kerah tu anak minta penjelasan.

"Tunggu, bang Danik masa lupa sih?"

"Lupa apaan?"

"Kucing kan ga makan lengkeng bang, itu cuma alasan Dewi doang biar Seonho mau balik kekosan tadi hampir aja dia di gondol setan penunggu kebunnya pakde Milis gara-gara ga mau balik." Bisik Daehwi di telinga Daniel, si Danik yang awalnya mau jejeritan kalo sampe bener rooney keselek biji lengkeng langsung duduk dilantai lega banget .

"Jahat banget sih lu Dew bawa-bawa kucing gue kalo beneran gimana? Nyumpahin nih ceritanya?" kata Danik ngambek

"Ye sensi amat sih bang yah maaf deh kalo gitu." Bales Daehwi

"Rooneynya udah ga apa-apa kok Ho tadi kak Daehwi liat lagi bobo bareng Peeter di kamar kak Danik." Seonho ngangguk sok paham, yah ga jadi deh dia nyuntik Rooney padahal udah kepingin dari dulu nyobain suntik mainan yang dibeliin mamah dari Jepang.

"Eh Nak Daehwi kok bisa bareng Seonho?" Mak Boa yang baru sadar Seonho datang bareng Daehwi langsung ngintrogasi anak itu sementara anak-anak kosan langsung panik dan ngirim kode ke Daehwi ngarep cabe komplek itu paham.

"Oh itu tante tadi ketemu Seonho di warungnya Mang Leeteuk lagi beli nasi padang yah udah Daehwi anterin aja kasihan kalau Seonho pulang sendirian." Kata Daehwi sambil ngedip-ngedip ga jelas, pencitraan banget ini mah sementara itu si gingsul yang merhatiin adik kelasnya itu pasang pose muntah sambil bilang 'Pencitraan lo' tanpa suara kearah Daehwi tapi tuh anak ga pedulih dan lanjut pencitraan.

"Kalo gitu makasih banyak yah Daew udah nemenin Seonho Tante takut banget kalo malem-malem dia keluar trus nyasar dan di gondol setan gimana." Balas Mak Boa sambil meluk Daehwi yang grogi

"Besok tante traktir Pizza topi deh." Anak-anak kosan langsung bengong anjir ditraktir pizza merekakan mau juga.

"Iya deh maka-.."

"PIYIIIIIKKK BENER LO HAMPIR DI GONDOL DEDEMIT?" Belom beres Daehwi bilang makasih udah keopotng lagi sama suara pintu yang untuk kesekian kalinya di banting Jonghyun di ujung ruangan udah gemes takut pintu kosan rusak trus dia disuruh benerin.

"Tadi Daehwi bilang lo digondol dede...TANTE BOA?!" Sipelaku pendobrakan pintu sekaligus tukang buka kedok anak kosan 101 itu langsung dapat tendangan maut dari Daehwi, gagal deh dia ditraktis pizza topi.

"Jong itu maksudnya apa ya? jelasin ke ibu SEKARANG!" Jonghyun di amuk Mak Boa sementara Daehwi dan sisa anak-anak yang lain mengamankan tersangka pembuka kedok mereka malam ini.

"BAE JINYOUUUNG IKUT GUEEE!" Hardik Minhyun pada si tersangka, Jinyoung yang ga paham keadaanya langsung digiring bak tersangka kasus pencabulan oleh seluruh anak kosan plus Daehwi yang gagal ditraktir. dia kan ga tahu apa-apa Jinyoungkan cuma dikasih tahu samuel yang kebetulan ketemu Daehwi kalo si Piyik hampir di gondol dedemit.

Dengan terbongkarnya kedok anak-anak kosan 101 oleh saudara Bae Jinyoung yang terhormat berakhirlah malam itu dengan Jonghyun si ketua suku yang malang di introgasi ibu kos mereka sementara Bae Jinyoung remaja polos yang berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah dihukum nontonin vidio mimi peri semalam suntuk plus bikin riview buat dikumpulin ke Minhyun besoknya.

TBC/END

...

spesial even :Profil Member Kosan 101

Minhyun

Penghuni kamar nomor satu, ditempatin disana karena doi selalu nomer satu di hatinya Seonho eak. Anak FTI alias Fakultas Teknologi Industri jurusan Tenik Industri tahun ketiga. Minhyun ini dikenal sebagai induk ayam atau pawangnya si seonho karena cuma dia yang bisa nakhlukin si anak ayam . Ngekos di kosan 101 sejak tahun pertama gapernah ganti kosan, alasan Minhyun ngekos di kosan 101 gampang aja semua makhluk disini nurut sama dia, harga kosan di diskon plus jadi anak kesayangannya ibuk kosan, bahagia banget idup si Minhyun. Selain dikenal diktaktor di kosan Minhyun juga dikenal sebagai makhluk paling ambis, apa-apa belajar tugas kuliah pokoknya harus beres walau harus begadang bahkan perpus pusat di kampus udah berasa rumah. Maklum dia kan anak FTI yang emang dikenal sebagai fakultas terambis di kampus mereka.

Soal tampang jangan ditanya Minhyun ganteng dunia akhirat, banyak maba yang bela-belain masuk PSM alias paduan suara mahasiswa cuma buat liat kating FTI yang katanya ganteng dunia akhirat. Selain anggota padus di kampus Minhyun juga nyambi jadi asdos walau galak dia tetep aja jadi asdos favorit, emang yah tampang nutupin semuanya.

Jonghyun

Penghuni kamar sebelah Minhyun alias kamar nomer dua paling veteran di kosan, Jonghyun adalah makhluk pertama yang masuk kosan 101. Dulu kata si emak kosan 101 itu kosan cewek jadi pas si Jonghyun masuk masih ada beberapa cewek yang ngekos disana berkah bangetlah pokoknya. Di jadiin ketua dikosan gara-gara dia yang paling lama ngekos disini, titlenya aja ketua nyatanya Jonghyun lebih kearah pembantu umum kosan 101. Jonghyun yang polos-polos bego emang sering dimanfaatin banyak orang termasuk ibu kos mereka sendiri, selain nerima bacotan anak kosan 101 Jonghyun juga tempat curhatnya Mak Boa kalo ada masalah.

Walaupun casingnya polos dan lebih condong ke bego Jonghyun ini anak FTMD jurusan teknik mesin loh, ketua angkatan sekaligus ketua himpunan, anak-anak kosan 101 sampe heran kok bisa anak-anak macho di teknik mesin milih Jonghyun sebagai ketua konyol banget emang, andai anak-anak mesin itu tahu kelakuan ketua mereka yang hobi nyasar karena keasikan main pokemon ga bakal si Jonghyun diangkat jadi ketua, tapi andai anak kosan 101 lihat Jonghyun di fakultasnya ga bakal mereka ngeremehin makhluk ini lagi. Jonghyun ini anak radio bagian teknisi sekaligus founder butterfly club alias kupu-kupu club alias kuliah-pulang kuliah-pulang club, maklum dulunya doi ga punya unit sebelum masuk radio.

Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo

Dimana ada Daniel disitu pasti ada Seongwoo, dua sejoli yang emang kemana-mana sepaket bahkan kamarpun mereka berdua. Yak mereka ini penghuni kamar nomer 3 alias kamar paling gede di kosan 101. Daniel ama Seongwoo ga mau ngambil kamar pisah katanya mau hemat bayar uang kosan, katanya sih,katanya. Banyak banget nih yang curiga sama hubungan antara Daniel sama Seongwoo saking seringnya mereka bareng dua-duanya sampe disangka belok, Hyunbin bahkan nyangka kalo mereka emang pacaran selama hampir dua bulan awal dia di kosan 101. Emang sih rasanya ga lengkap kalo ada Daniel tapi ga ada Seongwoo begitupun sebaliknya kayak ada yang kurang. Tapi jangan curiga guys Daniel sama Seongwoo cuma sahabat kok mereka emang udah bareng-bareng dari SD sampe sekarang dua-duanya masuk FTSL.

Walau masuk fakultas yang sama tapi sayang dua sejoli ini harus pisah, Daniel ngambil Teknik Lingkungan sekarang udah tingkat tiga sedang Seongwoo berakhir di Teknik Sipil. Walau kelihatan kompak banget tapi sebenernya Ongniel lebih sering berantem dari pada akurnya. Daniel itu pecinta kucing, kalo Minhyun induk ayam maka Daniel adalah induk kucing . alasan dia ngekos di kosan 101 juga buat nyelundupin kucing kekosan karena ga ada peraturan yang jelas buat peliharaan di kosan mereka.

Jangan heran pas nemuin cowok yang super manly ini tiba-tiba jongkok di tengah jalan sambil ketawa-ketawa kayak cewek perawan, udah dipastiin Daniel nemu kucing. Daniel juga selalu bawa-bawa wiskas kemanapun ia pergi buat dikasih ke kucing-kucing liar katanya kasihan mereka ga ada yang kasih makan. Daniel sih kasihan sama kucingnya tapi ga sama temennya, Jisung pernah hampir keracunan makanan kucing gara-gara dia nyangka nemu snack di tas Daniel padahal itu wiskas. Daniel juga punya dua bodyguard di kosan, anak kosan bilangnya gitu karena Peeter sama Rooney sering jagain Daniel dari tante-tante girang atau cabe-cabean yang mau ngegodain majikan mereka. walau namanya Manly Rooney sama Peeter sebenernya kucing betina, Danielnya aja yang terlalu bego ga ngecek dulu sebelum kasih nama. Daniel juga gabung di club pecinta kucing dan ngebantu-bantu di penangkaran khusus buat kucing-kucing liar di kampus mereka bareng sama Jonghyun dan Yongguk anak kosan sebelah.

Lain Daniel lain lagi sohibnya Ong Seongwoo Ong itu ga terlalu fanatik sama kucing ia lebih suka anjing sebenarnya, cita-cita gilanya adalah nyelundupin herder kekosan tapi ditentang habis-habisan sama Daniel takut mengganggu ketentraman jiwan Peeter sama Rooney katanya. Selain dikenal sebagai kapelnya Daniel, Ong juga terkenal sebagai badut kosan doi sering banget ngelawak dan paling benci kalo dibilang jayus. Kalo di FTSL sih terkenalnya sebagai cowok paling ga peka, sebenarnya banyak banget yang naksir sama Ong entah itu secara terang-terangan atau sembunyi-sembunyian secara cowok ganteng humoris lagi, tapi sayang Ong ga pernah sadar apalagi peka. pernah sekali ada adik tingkat yang ngasih kue malah dicuekin si Ong"Kak Seongwoo nih kue buat kakak aku bikin sendiri loh." "Wah hebat lu bikin sendiri?, tapi gue ga suka makanan manis kasih ke Daniel aja dia suka banget kue." Trus kuenya dioper ke Daniel sambil dia senyum, pingin marah tapi ga bisa Seongwoo kan senyumnya manis banget. Walau sekarang jurusannya Teknik Sipil tapi diem-diem Ong pingin banget jadi Aktor makanya dia gabung di Teater Kampus, tapi sayang bukannya belajar ke aktoran lebih serius dia malah nemu temen-temen somplak yang lebih kaya pelawak daripada aktor. Kalo di kosan Ong ngambil seksi logistik doi yang nyediain apa aja kalo anak-anak punya acara khusus,termasuk nyolong beberapa benda dari kosannya anak JBJ disebelah.

Jisung

Tetuanya kosan 101 penghuni kamar nomer 4 ngekos di kosan 101 karena diusir dari rumah, emaknya minta surat nikah malah dikasih surat pengunduran diri dari perusahaan, langsung dicoretlah Jisung dari kartu keluarga. Dulunya kerja di perusahaan sebagai manager keuangan dan gajinya sangat terjamin tapi Jisung mutusin keluar karena dia ga bahagia, sekarang jadi guru TK 101. Kegiatan Jisung sehari-hari ga jauh-jauh dari yang namanya gosib dan emak-emak, sebagai guru TK yang berbakti wajib hukumnya bagi Jisung untuk kenal orang tua murid-muridnya, jadilah setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu nongkrong sama ibu-ibu dan terlibat lingkaran tukang gosib. Mau tau berita terupdate di komplek tinggal tanya jisung,mulai dari berita kawin cerai, perselingkuhan, sengketa tanah sampai berita sapinya pak rt lahiranpun dia tahu. Di duga kuat sebagai micheu alis adminnya account gosib paling hot di instagram ,Lambe T*rah. Dulunya Jisung juga kuliah di Univ 101 jurusan Manajemen Bisnis, aktiv di majalah dan radio kampus sebagai reporter dan announcer, dari zaman kuliah emang udah terkenal karena bacotnya.

5\. Kim Jaehwan

Anak juragan lele yang punya warung pecel disekitar kampus, penghuni kamar nomer lima sekaligus sponsor anak-anak kosan kalau lagi tanggal tua. Jaehwan sering dipanggil Bapak karena kelakuannya yang kayak bapak-bapak sekaligus makhluk paling jayus di kosan 101. Paling rajin shalat berjamaah di mushala komplek ngakunya sih paling alim. Anak FMIPA jurusan Astronomi, dulunya ga suka Astronomi karena dia lebih suka Biologi tapi sekarang Jaehwan bahagia Astronomi mendekatkan dia kepada tuhan yang maha esa. Sama seperti Minhyun Jaehwan juga gabung di PSM dan band kampus suara dia emang bagus banget jangan heran kalau minggu pagi ketemu Jaehwan lagi Busking (bahasa kasarnya sih ngamen) di CFD itu emang pekerjaan sampingan dia. Beredar gosib sih kalo dari dulu Bapak Jae emang sering menang lomba nyanyi tingkat kecamatan saingan sama sahabat karibnya Sewoon alias Ponyo. Walau suaranya merdu tapi anak-anak kosan harus siap tutup telinga kalau Jaehwan ketawa suara ketawanya Jaehwan mirip psyco habis ngebunuh perawan. Walau Jaehwan termasuk makhluk berada tapi dia kerap jadi buruan Mak Boa dan Gunhee karena sering nunggak uang kosan sama ngutang pulsa. Ngaku paling ganteng walau dia ngekos bareng Minhyun, Ong, Daniel bahkan Minki yang emang menang banyak di visual.

6\. Kang Dongho

Yang keenam ada Kang Dongho, penghuni kamar enam dilantai atas. Dongho itu kakak kesayangannya Guanlin ponakan Mak boa sekaligus sepupunya Seonho. Makhluk paling laki di kosan 101, Sexi Banditnya mbak-mbak jamu yang suka mangkal di Komplek mereka. Tiap hari rajin ngegim sampe badannya berotot. Tahun lalu dia ikut audisi buat jadi bintang iklannya Lman tapi sayang di tolak gara-gara Dongho sakit perut waktu audisi, usut punya usut sebelum pergi dia di jorokin Minki pake susu basi, anak jurusan Teknik Pertambangan tingkat tiga yang joroknya minta ampun, Minhyun bahkan ga mau deket-deket kamarnya Dongho. Partner in crimenya Jaehwan buat bikin darah tingginya Hwang Minhyun naik. Anak tekwondo yang menolak jadi kapten entah kenapa. Seksi logistik kosan 101 khususnya ngangkut-ngangkutin barang.

Hyunbin

Cover Boynya kosan 101, penghuni kamar nomer tujuh disebelah kamar Dongho. Hyunbin di dapuk jadi duta buat ngepromosiin kosan mereka ke para maba sekaligus jadi model brosur kosan 101. Walau tampangnya kelihatan bego Hyunbin kerja sambilan sebagai model, tapi entah kenapa sampe sekarang tetep aja jomblo. Anak Teknik Sipil tahun kedua alias adik tingkatnya Ong. Walaupun anak teknik sipil Hyunbin jarang ada di gedung fakultasnya doi lebih seneng main ke gedung SF buat ngecengin cewek-cewek farmasi yang terkenal cantik-cantik. Hampir seluruh anak farmasi tahu Kwon Hyunbin yang sering nongkrong di kantin SF tapi hampir separoh anak teknik sipil ga kenal Hyunbin saking jarangnya dia main di fakultas sendiri. Hyunbin ini penerusnya Jonghyun, kegiatannya selain nongkrong di SF yah memimpin Butterfly Club, walaupun butterfly club sama sekali ga terdaftar di deretan unit kampus alias unit ilegal tapi Hyunbin menolak kalo dia di bilang anak non unit. Kegiatannya sebagai ketua butterfly club adalah mengumpulkan para anggota (yang tidak seberapa) dan mengadakan acara pulang bareng baik itu jalan kaki atau ngangkot bareng. Di luar keanggotaan resminya sebagai member kos 101 Hyunbin punya geng namanya JBJ yang isinya anak kosan sebelah.

Minki

Lady Gagalnya kosan 101 penghuni kamar nomer delapan. Waktu awal-awal masuk kosan 101 sempat diusir Jaehwan gara-gara dikira cewek nyasar, emang tampang Minki itu adalah bentuk pembohongan publik yang sesungguhnya kalo kata Hyunbin (yang sempat naksir) Minki itu wajah cantik, badan molek, tapi sayang berbatang. Ga terhitung lagi nih berapa orang yang udah ketipu sama tampangnya Minki, mulai dari satpam komplek, si Hyunbin, Bapak Kosan mereka, Mang Seokhoon si tukang cendol, Pak RT,Bu RT yang sempet ngira suaminya selingkuh sama daun muda, hingga pak ustad yang pernah ngusir Minki dari barisan cowok pas shalat berjamaah di Masjid,apa lagi dulukan rambut Minki rada panjang melengkapi tampilannya kaya cewe. Maka dari itu sebagai ketua di kosan yang bertugas menertibkan anggotanya Jonghyun nyuruh Minki potong rambut, setidaknya mengurangi kesalah pahaman orang soal mukanya. Minki ini suka dikira anak Fasion Design gara-gara tampilannya yang emang Fasionista tapi jangan salah guys dia ini anak Industrial Design yang ngambil spesialisasi otomotif, sekarang udah tingkat tiga. Soal unit Minki aktif di majalah dan radio kampus bareng Jonghyun. Kalo di komplek Minki sebelas duabelas lah sama Jisung, dia aktif nimbrung sama geng gosib komplek bedanya Minki temennya mbak-mbak bukan ibu-ibu kaya Jisung. Minki juga punya geng ga jelas yang dinamain Funky Sistah entahlah kenapa dinamain begitu, yang jelas geng ini berisi makhluk-mahluk toa komplek 101 mulai dari Gunhee si juragan pulsa, si Ucup alias Ahn Hyungseob temen sekelasnya Woojin, sampe si maknae Lee Daehwi yang emang bacot banget.

Woojin

Yang terkhir penghuni kamar nomer sembilan maknae sekaligus king of dark pastnya kosan 101 Park Woojin. Woojin yang lebih akrab di panggil gingsul ini anak SMA 101 kelas 3, walau tampangnya rada bego sesungguhnya dia ini anak IPA yang lumayanlah. Buluk-buluk gitu si Woojin kapten footsal loh yah walau timnya kalah pamor dibanding tim sebelah alias anak-anak basket tapi lumayan lah. Sayangnya tahun ini dia bakal berhenti dari segala macam ekskul,lagi persiapan buat SBMTN dan ga mau diganggu,rencananya sih si Woojin mau masuk kampus yang sama kayak abang-abangnya di kosan yang masuknya emang rada susah apalagi dia maungambil jurusan Teknik Industrikan ya jadi tambah susah, katanya sih biar samaan gitu sama Bang Minhyun panutannya. Udah ngekos di kosan 101 dari dia kelas dua soalnya orang tua Woojin pindah kekota sebelah tapi ni anak ga mau ikut udah nyaman sama sohib-sohibnya di SMA katanya. Selain dikenal karena gingsulnya yang bikin mbak-mbak jamu tepar, Woojin famous sama dark pastnya yang benar-benar dark alias paling kelam, pernah sekali foto Woojin kesebar di grub chat SMA 101 sampe sekarang itu foto masih setia terpampang di mading sekolah di jadiin icon perubahan dan motivasi buat anak-anak yang lagi strugling sama puberity, penangkal nilai jelek, sampai jimat keberuntungan, berterimakasihlah pada Seonho yang ga sengaja ngasih itu foto nista ke Gunhee yang emang bocor abis. Kalau di kosan Woojin dikenal sebagai seksi acara, tiap disuruh bersihin kosan pasti ada aja acaranya latihan futsal lah, belajar bareng lah, kerja sambilan lah dan beribu acara lainnya yang kadang ga ada tiba-tiba diada-adain aja sama Woojin.

.

.

.

Hallo guys long time no see gimana kabar kalian semua? kabar gue baru aja membaik.. maaf gue baru muncul sekarang real life gue lagi gila-gilaan plus gue kena WB dan kehilang ide buat lanjutin ff ini, tugas yang numpuk bikin gue kehilang humor kalo mau nulis ujung-ujung nya nulis angst yang sangat kontras sama ff ini. Btw walau udah berita basi gue baru denger kalo si piyik keterima di Hanlim (Padahal udah ngebayaningin dia make seragam SOPA), selamat ya dek noona bahagia walau sebenernya lebih ngarep kamu masuk sopa biar samaan gitu sama Minhyun tapi Hanlim bagus juga kok.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca ff ini...jangan lupa review

Sesi ini bisa di skip karena Cuma berisi random thing dan curhat ga jelas gue

Random thing 1 : gue lagi tergila-gila sama OngNielHwang, entah kenapa jiwa OngNiel gue memudar dan lebih suka OngHwang atau NielHwang atau OngNiel yang rivalan ngerebutin Minhyun akhir-akhir ini, yang punya saran ff mereka yang bagus tolong tinggalkan jejak.

Random thing 2 : Hidup SuperSeventeen #BlackSuit #Clap ... Baksuuuu!Gara-gara kemaren comback bareng super junior gue diracunin seventeen sama temen haha padahal dulu cuma tahu Seungcheol doang, sekarang gue beneran suka mereka tidaaaaakkkk . Btw gue curiga pledis ngekoloning Heechul trus hasil cloningnya di kasih nama Junhui mereka mirip banget, gue jadi suka ngayal kalo suatu saat gue bikin ff Seventeen (yang kemungkinan ga akan terjadi) orang tuanya si Jun harus Heechul sama Hangeng.

Randomthing 3 : karena gue masih punya sepuluh hari sisa liburan tolong saranin film atau drama yang bagus dong guys, ff juga boleh deh pokoknya yang bisa ngilangin kebosanan / p.s ini ga bersifat wajib kok

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak guys, menerima saran dan kritikan... see you


End file.
